Arranged Love
by aznchika
Summary: SSX x LB Two people bound to a Fate. Can love flourish between two people who were not meant to be? *Complete*
1. Predestined Fate

Author's Note: Hi!!! This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. I usually write FF8 fanfics, but lately (well, aside from all the massive hw and tests, and Finals) I have been playing Dynasty Warriors 4 a lot! So, then I decided to write a ficcy! Of course, this is my first one, so please be nice, and I'm sure the there is a lot of OOC's, but hey, it's story! ^.^ There's also gonna be grammar errors, and typos, and if there is... please don't hassle me about it, because I know they're there, I'm just a little lazy at the moment to change it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! ^.^ (btw, reviews are extremely nice! *pleading smile* ) Hehe! ^.^  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1 - A Predestined Fate  
  
"It is only a matter of time before Cao Cao attacks! We must not let that happen!" A bold man slammed his fist onto a map lying upon a table. His officers looked uneasy at his sudden outburst. "The Kingdom of Wu will not fall into the hands of this chaotic man! He must be stopped at once!"  
  
"Lord Sun Quan, we mustn't be hasty," A dashing young man in red advised. He, among the dozen general in the room braved to speak. "Perhaps Shu may be able to help us?"  
  
"I say we take an offensive front Lu Xun!" Another man spoke up while patting the young man in red on the back. This man looked to be slightly older than Lu Xun, and was very attractive. "Let me lead the attack on Shu! They shall all tremble to the might of Zhou Yu and bow before Lord Sun Quan and the kingdom of We!" He spoke out proudly to everyone in the room.  
  
Everybody began talking. Some agreeing with Zhou Yu's approach of offensive attacks, while others sided with Lu Xun's more peaceful approach. The room did not quieted down until Sun Quan slammed his fist on the table once again. There was a moment of hushed silence before he spoke out again. This time he was much more quieter which caused some of the generals to lean forward to hear him.  
  
"No... I have a better idea," He paused momentarily causing much anticipation in the room. "We'll create a 'peace treaty' with Liu Bei of Shu. I'll set an arranged marriage for him with my dear sister. Then, he would have to come to meet my mother, Lady Wu."  
  
"The Lady Dowager? She hasn't been too friendly with anyone since Lord Sun Jian passed away and the great Lord Sun Ce died valiantly in battle." One of the older officers answered. He was a big man who looked like he feared nothing.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Sun! Oh Lady Sun! Where are you?" A young maiden ran about a vast palace in search of her Lady. It was obvious that she was a maid, but her clothes were much different than that anyone could have imagined. Instead of wearing those nice light pink and light purple robes that traditional Chinese maids wore, she was dressed in a shade of red. But most differently, she wore some armour. "Please tell me you're in the courtyard again!" She hurriedly rushed around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, catching her breath and sighing with relief. "Oh Lady Sun! There you are!"  
  
There in the beautiful courtyard, full of new buds ready to bloom, was a young girl in red. Her outfit was quite different from all the other high classed ladies. It looked almost as if it could pass as a ladies' battle suit or training suit, but of course, women of this would never be able to wear such a dreadful thing. And there upon her forehead wrapped a red bandana with her family crest, a flaming dragonhead.  
  
She too stopped whatever she was doing. Holding something hidden from the young maiden in front of her and kept her back towards the maiden. She didn't move, but she did speak.  
  
"Is Lu Xun with you?"  
  
The maiden shook her head, but realizing her Lady would not have seen that, she too spoke out. "No, my Lady, why would General Lu Xun be with me?" She seemed confused of her Lady's question.  
  
"Good!" The girl in red spun around to face her maid. In her hands were twin blades. She held them up into the air triumphantly and smiled. "I bet Lu Xun didn't even know I stole his weapons!" She laughed.  
  
"Wrong again Lady Sun." A voice came from the opposite side of the maiden. "How many times do I have to ask you, milady, to NOT take my twin blades. Such a weapon is not suited for a princess such as yourself." The same dashing young man approached the girl in the courtyard. "Please, Lady Sun." He held out his hand expecting her to hand over the blades.  
  
"You should know me by now Lu Xun... you have to steal them back from me!" Lady Sun immediately sprinted out of the courtyard, past her maiden, and knocking her down. Lu Xun immediately dashed after her.  
  
"Oh, what have I done wrong in my past life to receive such a mistress!" The maiden wailed to herself. She too ran after Lady Sun.  
  
* * *  
  
"You'll never catch me Lu Xun!" She shouted out to him as she continued to run around corners, in and out of courtyards until finally returning back to the large courtyard she had been practicing in.  
  
Stopping to catch a breath she turned around. To her surprise, Lu Xun was no longer there. "Ha! I beat him again!" She laughed.  
  
Just then, from behind her, someone easily pried the twin blades from her hands. "Wrong again Lady Sun."  
  
Spinning around, she was surprised to see Lu Xun there with a polite smile. Unlike her, he didn't look one bit tired or exhausted. She gaped in awe. "How... but how did you...?"  
  
"Lady Sun, this is very unlady-like. If the Lady Dowager ever found out about this..." He was cut short when the maiden came towards the two, heaving and gasping for air.  
  
"Lady Sun..." She gasped.  
  
The young girl in red turned to face her maid, but when she turned back to face Lu Xun, he was already gone. "That jerk! Oh well... I'll just have to steal it again later!" She turned back to her maid and helped her sit on one of the stone seats in the courtyard. "Why were you looking for me Mei Li?"  
  
"There's... there..." Mei Li could not even begin because of the lack of air going through her system.  
  
Lady Sun grabbed the teacup on the stone table and poured some tea for Mei Li, but even before Mei Li would reach for the cup, she shot downwards on her hands and knees and bowed down to the girl in red.  
  
"I dare not!" She said quickly, her heart beating faster as the seconds passed by. "Who has ever heard of the mistress serving her own servant?"  
  
"Mei Li! Get up! There is no need for this! How many times do I have to tell you? You can just call me Shang Xiang. You have grown up with me, there is no need for these formalities!" Sun Shang Xiang pulled her maid up back onto her feet.  
  
"You are a princess my Lady, and I am a mere servant. We cannot be compared as one." She bowed her head to the princess. "Besides, I could be killed if I called the Lady Sun by her name... unless, that is what my Lady desires." She looked up with sad eyes.  
  
"Of course not! How could you think of me as that Mei Li!"  
  
"Forgive me!" Once again Mei Li went onto the ground, and once again Sun Shang Xiang pulled her back up.  
  
"Okay, so what is that that you have to tell me?" Sun Shang Xiang pulled out two daggers from her boots and began practicing attack moves in the yard.  
  
"Have you not heard my Lady?" Mei Li turned to face her mistress.  
  
"Heard what?" She threw one of the daggers into the tree and rushed up towards it to pull it back out.  
  
"Of your arranged marriage, Lady Sun."  
  
Shang Xiang dropped her daggers. Shock had rushed towards her and she had become speechless. It wasn't until after a minute or two did she speak. "WHAT?!" She shouted in anger while glaring at her maid.  
  
"It has been circulating around the Kingdom of Wu for several days now! I heard Lord Sun Quan was the one who arranged the marriage!" Mei Li's words seem to tumble out from her mouth. She didn't seem to know what she was saying, because she feared of Sun Shang Xiang's wrath.  
  
"My... brother?!" Disbelief was written all over her face. "But... how could he?! He knew I didn't like arranged marriages! My own brother would not seal my Fate like this!" She fell to the ground, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Originally, she had decided to go talk to the Lady Wu about this arranged marriage and getting her brother, Sun Quan, to help reason with their mother, but after hearing that it was her own brother who set this marriage, she was devastated. After the sudden death of her father, Sun Jian, and the death of her oldest brother Sun Ce, Sun Quan was placed as the Lord of Wu. And whatever he said, no one would dare go against. Though Shang Xiang had a close relationship with Quan, she knew from all 18 years of her life that no matter how hard she tried to go against him, he would always prevail. And with something as big as her future husband-to- be, there was no doubt in her mind, that he would not change his mind.  
  
"Lady Sun, maybe it isn't as bad as you think it is!" Mei Li rushed over to her mistress' side and helped her to the stone table. "Maybe he's General Lu Xun! General Lu Xun is a very nice person, very intelligent, and very good looking might I add."  
  
"Lu Xun? No way! He may be all that, but he frowns upon my eagerness to learn swordsmanship and battle! He believes I should behave like a lady! How can I live with a man like that for the rest of my life?!" Shang Xiang moaned.  
  
"General Zhou Yu! What about him? He's a strong fighter in battle, pretty intelligent and a VERY attractive man! Oh! What a catch he would be! My Lady! What if it's General Zhou Yu! All the girls in the world would envy you, Lady Sun!" Mei Li quickly said, in hopes that her mistress would feel more at ease with her situation.  
  
"I would think not! Zhou Yu is too conceited and arrogant for his own good. One day, that may be the death of him if he does not change his views! I don't think I would be able to live with him either!"  
  
"Uh... umm..." Mei Li began shaking her head, thinking hard of someone else. "General Gan Ning! He is a fierce warrior! Very strong, and quite built. Fairly good looking as well!"  
  
"Mei Li, he used to be a pirate! He used to be an enemy of Wu before he became a General of Wu! He betrayed his ex-Commander and joined Wu, what if he does the same in marriage if I were to be betrothed to him? What if he betrayed and left me? I would then have to live my life in shame and humiliation!"  
  
"Lord Sun Quan! What about a man like Lord Sun Quan? Or like Lord Sun Yi? They are both excellent men of status, intelligent, strong warriors..." She was cut off by Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"No! That would be worst of all!! It would be like being married to my brothers! Although they are very good men, I would rather not want a husband like them!" Lady Sun frowned.  
  
"Then what kind of man does the Lady Sun wish for her husband to be?"  
  
"I want a man who's intelligent, a man of valour, a man of honour! He must be a strong warrior, but still kind and caring at heart. He must be charming, his people would have to look up to him because of his great leadership! Most importantly, he would have to love me for who I am! For my carefree spirit, for my endless joy of weaponry and battle, and he must value and respect me." Sun Shang Xiang laughed. "Of course, this is much to ask for in one man, which is why I believe I am going to stay chaste." She smiled.  
  
"But my Lady! You and I both know that is impossible!" She gasped suddenly. "Oh! I just hope the Lady Dowager does not betroth you to him then!"  
  
"Him? Mei Li, what do you mean?" Shang Xiang feared the worse, and her handmaiden confirmed them.  
  
"Why, Lady Wu is speaking to your Lady's possible husband-to-be this very moment! My Lady ran off so quickly with General Lu Xun's weapon, I had no time to tell you! Perhaps this man is the right one for you?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Sun Shang Xiang raced off towards the garden, knowing that that was where her mother would most likely be.  
  
* * *  
  
A bold man walked up to the entrance of this beautiful flower garden. Pink, blue, red, yellow, every colour of the rainbow bloomed here. This would have been a peaceful heaven for anyone, and this man was no exception. It was truly magnificent, and what more beauty of it when the garden reminded him of the peach one he and his two brothers swore on oath. However, at the thought of his two oath brothers, this man frowned, slight worry could be seen in his face if examined closely. Would he ever see them again?  
  
His clothes indicated that he was a respectable man with a great status. Could he be a Lord perhaps? He gripped on his sword tightly before bending over and placing it on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he took a step into the garden. Ahead of him, was a woman sitting on a throne- like chair with many maids around her. Two with huge fans, cooling her off, another held a plate of various fruits, and a couple more standing, awaiting orders.  
  
He bravely walked to the woman and bowed down.  
  
"Lady Wu, thank for inviting me, a simple Lord, into such a wonderful kingdom. A most importantly, to meet the Lady Dowager herself." He looked up at the woman without standing back up.  
  
"Tell me, why is it that you leave your sword at the entrance? Do you not fear an ambush?" The woman looked at him carefully.  
  
He was a grown man, dressed in green, a nicely trimmed mustache and short beard. He looked fairly decent and the twinkle in his eye made the Lady Wu slightly more reassured.  
  
"Why, to bring my weapon here would be disrespect to the great Lady Wu. I fear neither battle nor death, as death is a part of life. If I, a simple Lord, am to be killed today in this beautiful garden, it is Fate, and I accept my Fate." He smiled politely at the woman.  
  
"Interesting." She motioned for him to stand up. "Tell me, good Lord Liu Bei of Shu, what makes you think you are worthy of my daughter, Sun Shang Xiang's hand in marriage?"  
  
"I do not believe I am worthy of such a beautiful flower, I only humbly ask you to send an angel to me so that I may be able to better myself." His eyes were glued to the ground, his head lowered slightly. This was a gesture to show that the Dowager had a higher status then himself.  
  
"If I were to send you my only daughter, how do I know that she will live well and be happy? I cannot let her live in a foreign place. She is bound to be unhappy."  
  
"As a simple Lord, I can only offer all I have to such beauty, all the love that I can possibly give. If there is anything else she would like, I will try to fulfill her wants and needs. Although the kingdom of Shu is still small compared to that of Wu, it is a very friendly place with many things to do and many places to visit. I promise that Lady Sun will be overjoyed in Shu."  
  
"My daughter is a very energetic young woman, her needs, her desires are ever changing. She is not a typical princess, weapons hang in her bedroom..." She paused momentarily, but Liu Bei spoke out once again.  
  
"A unique girl is hard to find. What more can a man ask for? A young, beautiful intelligent woman who supports her husband when he's off at war, and shows interest in the art of weaponry? Besides, over time, she will settle down and be a great woman such as the Lady Wu. Intelligent, understanding, and beauty still within her through age. A woman like this is hard to find. She must be kept sacred as she is the most rarest treasure of all." Liu Bei looked up slightly and gave another polite smile to the Dowager.  
  
The Dowager did the most surprising thing. She smiled. The first smile she had cracked since the death of her husband Sun Jian and her eldest son Sun Ce. This man, she thought, is not a bad choice for Shang Xiang. Perhaps it is time for her to grow into a woman.  
  
* * *  
  
Sun Shang Xiang ran breathlessly around the flower garden, but her mother was nowhere in sight. "Oh mother... where are you?" She muttered to herself before she spotted a young maiden. She recognized her at once and called out to her. "Lei Lei!" Shang Xiang ran up to the girl dressed in a maid's outfit, her clothes were slightly higher quality than those of normal maid's. Lei Lei was the head maid of the palace. "Where's my mother?"  
  
"Lady Wu has returned to her bedchamber to rest..." She was cut off rudely.  
  
"Was she speaking to a man earlier?"  
  
"Oh yes, Lord Liu Bei. A charming man, polite, well-mannered, tall, seemingly strong, fair faced, fairly good looking..." Again, she was cut off.  
  
"What?! Where did he go?"  
  
"Why, Lord Liu Bei had just left a short while ago, perhaps Lady Sun will be able to see him riding out in the..." Cut off a third time.  
  
"Is he the man I have heard about that is my future husband to be?" Her tone of voice was a mixture of eagerness, fear, anger, and confusion.  
  
"Yes, he is a very appropriate man for a princess such as Lady Sun herself..." Lei Lei could not finish as Sun Shang Xiang ran off again.  
  
Shang Xiang was angered. How could my mother do this to me? She thought bitterly. "How could my mother and brother betray me like this?!" She ran through a maze of buildings until finally she came upon a hidden passage. Moving wooden crates and bamboo poles out of the way, she finally reached a dead end. A bundled straw hay leaned against the red walls. Shang Xiang roughly picked it up and threw it behind her, then she pushed against the wall with her entire body. A creaking sound was heard, and below, the wall slid open. The hole was only big enough for a person to crawl through, and crawl through was what Sun Shang Xiang did.  
  
Upon crawling past the wall, she was greeted by the open field. She ran out quickly, up the hill to the left and looked across the plains, in search of something or someone. And there, far across the horizon, she managed to make out a man, dressed in green, riding a horse towards Wu boundaries.  
  
Shang Xiang fell to the ground in frustration. Tears began welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. A strong woman would never cry. And she was a strong woman... but... how strong can she last? She would soon be married to a man she has never seen before or heard of before. Her carefree days would soon be over... she would no longer have the strength to fight.  
  
"Lady Sun..." A familiar voice called out to her gently.  
  
She did not have to turn around to know who it was. This person had been following her since she was a little child. How could she not tell it was her beloved maid Mei Li?  
  
"Lady Sun... perhaps, this man is the right one for you. Being married is a joyous occasion my Lady. Every woman's deepest desire is to be married off to a rich and powerful man. What more can you ask for my Lady? Lord Liu Bei is the ruler of the kingdom of Shu. I have heard he is a strong warriors with strong morals and..." Mei Li stopped. She knew that no matter what she said, Lady Sun would not listen.  
  
"It may be every woman's desire to be married off, but for me... that is not the case. Mei Li, don't you understand? I will no longer be able to live my life the way I like it. I will have to behave a certain way, I will have to listen, obey orders and not speak out of turn. I will have to fulfill my duties as a woman. I am no longer a girl." She slammed her fist onto the ground.  
  
"It is yet another step in life my Lady. There are many things people do not desire in life, but we all must play our part. It is not us who determine our future, it is the heavens." Mei Li looked up into the sky. "The heavens seal our Fate."  
  
"No! That is wrong! It is US who choose our path in life, it is US who choose our destiny! My Fate, that is for me to decide! I'm going to talk to mother about this!" Sun Shang Xiang angrily pushed herself up and stormed back into the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Sun Quan!" Lei Lei called out, in hopes of stopping the bold man from entering the room. "The Lady Dowager is resting! She asks that nobody is to disturb her!"  
  
"I don't care. This is far more important!" Sun Quan aggressively pushed open the door to his mother's bedchamber. "Mother, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but why was Liu Bei set free? Why was he able to leave?!" Sun Quan walked through a few rooms before seeing his mother sitting on her bed, sipping a cup of tea handed by one of her many servants.  
  
"I know what you were trying to do my Son. I know this was merely a ploy to send Lord Liu Bei to his grave." She didn't even care to look up at him.  
  
"Then why did you let him return back to Shu?!"  
  
"Sun Quan," Lady Wu handed her cup back to the servant and looked up at her son. "you have grown up to be a strong Lord. You're strength and intelligence equal that of your father and brother. I in my mind, have no doubt in your leadership. I know you will bring great fortune to the people of Wu. I know you don't have to take over Shu to do prove to the world that you are strong and a great Lord."  
  
"Even so mother, if you did not like my idea of invading Shu, you could have told me! My sister now, must go through pain and suffering for all this! How could you give her hand in marriage to him? He is two decades older than my dear sister! How do you think she feels to be married off to a man so many years older?!" There was no doubt that Sun Quan felt betrayed by his mother and angered.  
  
"Tell me why is it that you are the one who proposed the idea to use your sister in this ploy?" Her voice still quiet and calm.  
  
"Liu Bei was to be killed! Shang Xiang was never supposed to even marry the man! Nor would she ever hear of such thing! But now mother, I have to send her off to someone she was not meant to meet in her life. Tell me, what am I to say to my dear sister?"  
  
"Lord Liu Bei is a charming man. He will be a good husband for Shang Xiang. I will not deliver this news to her. My son, you proposed this idea, so now you must finish it. Do not bring shame upon the Sun family."  
  
"Mother..." Lady Wu cut him off.  
  
"This dear old woman is tired. She needs her rest." Ignoring his presence in the room, she lay down on her bed as her maids tucked her in.  
  
Sun Quan turned around angrily and headed out of the room, but just as he stepped out, there with tightened fist, and anger written all over her face, was Shang Xiang.  
  
"You have betrayed me, my brother." Without letting him say another word, she ran off.  
  
"Shang Xiang!" He called to his sister, but he knew she would not listen to him. Unhappily, he headed back to his own room.  
  
He closed the doors behind him and took a seat at the table in the first room. He took off his hat -which resembled that of an Emperor's - and began rubbing his temples. His plan had not worked and his only sister was bound to a loveless Fate. He no longer felt that he was a strong leader for the people of Wu. How could he lead so many people, when he could not even help his own sister? He closed his eyes in hopes of waking up to a horrible nightmare.  
  
It wasn't long after his short nap was he suddenly woken up. There was a knock at the doors, and the person from behind the doors kept calling out his name.  
  
"Lord Sun Quan! Lady Sun wishes to speak to you." His guard continued to knock.  
  
Sun Quan took a deep breath before answered. "Tell her that her brother is too ashamed to face her."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he?! Where is my brother?" A man with a wild beard stormed into the main hall. Upon one of his shoulders, a green-gold armoured plate reflected the light. He grasped onto a long spear-like weapon with an awkward blade. The blade was not straight like that of normal ones, but rather, it was curvy in an odd way. His face was red from anger and his tone of voice confirmed it.  
  
"I take it that you have also heard of the news." One of the many men in the hall answered. His voice was calm and he did not even bother to look up to the man who rudely entered the room. This young man just continued to shine his blade of his spear. The blue feather-like stuff near the blade continuously got in his way, but that did not seem to bother him. He was a very good looking, and despite his age, he seemed to hold much more maturity than the wild man who looked to be a decade or two older than himself.  
  
"So you ALL have heard and I was the last to find out on my own?!" His voice boomed throughout the hall. "And to say that I am his oath brother! I should be one of the first to know!"  
  
"Perhaps you would have been the first to know..." the young man paused momentarily. "If you had not been out drinking again." He looked up and smirked at the older man.  
  
"WHAT?!" The wild man angrily thrust his weapon towards him. "Dare say that again Zhao Yun?"  
  
"Calm down, brother Fei." Another older man intervened. This man towered over everyone in the room. He, unlike the wild man, was nicely dressed in green and red. He stroked his long trimmed beard. "I'm sure brother Liu Bei has his reasons."  
  
"I don't even know why Lord Liu Bei would swear an oath of brotherhood with you." Zhao Yun muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "General Zhang Fei, you might want to be careful where you point that thing, it's not a toy you know." Zhao Yun said it in a tone as if he was talking to a little child.  
  
This angered Zhang Fei greatly, as he attempted to thrust his weapon into the young man, but the man in green and red stopped him. "Brother, let me at him!"  
  
"He's right you know... how many times do I and Brother Liu Bei have to tell you? One day your drinking habits will be the death of you."  
  
"At last! Someone who has some sense. Thank you General Guan Yu." Zhao Yun stood up and bowed slightly to the immense man.  
  
Zhang Fei growled angrily, before turning back to his oath brother. "Why though? Why would brother Liu Bei take that Sun girl to be his wife?"  
  
At this moment, another man joined into the conversation. He, too was nicely dressed in a white and gold robe over a green tunic. Perched upon his head was a white oval hat, and clutched in his right hand was a white feather fan. "Lord Liu Bei had to."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to face him. They all had the same question in their minds. Why? But before any of them could speak again, the man with the feather fan answered them.  
  
"If he hadn't, he would have been killed."  
  
"I knew it! That Sun family is never up to any good! We should just destroy them! Make them watch as we take over the land!" Zhang Fei bellowed out. "The kingdom of Wu will ours!" Of course, nobody really bothered to listen to him. Zhang Fei was too rash and would not think of any consequences.  
  
"Some peace treaty huh?" Zhao Yun scoffed. "Was that why he wouldn't let me go with him, Zhuge Liang?"  
  
"Yes... He said that if he were to be killed there, he did not want anyone else with him." The man with the feather fan replied.  
  
"I say we kill the Sun family!" Again, nobody listened to Zhang Fei.  
  
"If brother Liu Bei does not like Lady Sun, he could always marry another girl suited better for him." Guan Yu commented.  
  
"I would not. Even if I do not love the Lady Sun, I would not marry another girl as long as she is my wife." A voice came from the right.  
  
All heads turned to the speaker and was surprised to see Liu Bei standing there, his sword hanging from his waist and a scroll in hand. "We have some things to discuss, we'll all go into my study." Without another word, Liu Bei headed back out from where he had come in.  
  
"You cannot blame Lord Liu Bei for such actions. It was beyond his control." Zhao Yun scorned at Zhang Fei and followed his Lord.  
  
"Perhaps that inexperienced rookie is correct... for once. Poor brother Liu Bei, having to suffer with that Sun girl." Zhang Fei shook his head.  
  
"I have heard of this Lady Sun. She is no ordinary girl. Weapons hang in her room. And shield maidens guard her door. She is no proper wife." Another man spoke out. He was oddly dressed, covering his face with cloth and a kasa straw hat cover most of his head. He held a staff and shuffled awkwardly because of the layers of clothes he wore.  
  
"A woman like that cannot bear children easily. Nor will she be easy to tame. What if she brings death upon my brother?!" Zhang Fei's eyes showed much horror. His face turning a light red again.  
  
"Perhaps... or perhaps not." Zhuge Liang answered. Zhuge Liang was the one who had advised Liu Bei of his behaviour to the Lady Dowager, and he was also the strategist of Shu, hardly anyone ever disagreed with his thoughts or plans. He was hardly ever wrong.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei commands all of you to meet in the study." Zhao Yun had returned to rush them.  
  
* * *  
  
Sun Shang Xiang smiled weakly at the people gathered around her. Her carriage had arrived and she was ready to head off to a new life. And all her maids were standing around it, awaiting their Lady to finish saying farewell. Each of the maidens were dressed in a light red dress, indicating a wedding, but each girl had a weapon hanging from their waist, or clutched in their hands. Beside them, were a few men dressed in red a black each hold a musical instrument. They were the hired band that would travel with Lady Sun until she had arrived to her future husband's doorsteps. As for Shang Xiang, her red wedding dress trailed along with her, just as her spirit was trailing along with her body. She continued to smile at her family and the generals trying her hardest to refrain from shedding a tear.  
  
"Lady Sun... perhaps we will see again in the near future." Lu Xun bid her farewell.  
  
She smiled. "Of course we will." She leaned in a little closer to him and whispered. "Don't let anyone take my place. Only I am allowed to steal your weapons."  
  
Lu Xun backed up slightly in surprise before nodding at her request.  
  
"Farewell Lady Sun! Remember, if anyone picks on you over there, call for me! Zhou Yu and I'll beat their asses to a bloody pulp! No one picks on the princess of Wu!" A muscular man with spiked up hair loudly said. Not only was he big that looked intimidating, but the huge sword on his shoulder and the tattoos all over arms made many men fear him.  
  
"Thank you Gan Ning. Thank you Zhou Yu" She weakly smiled at them.  
  
"Lady Sun. Take care of yourself." The rest of the generals added.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang turned to one of her brothers, Sun Yi. He was a fairly young and attractive man, but he could never compare to Sun Quan in her eyes.  
  
"Brother, I will miss you dearly." She hugged her brother tightly, who returned her embrace.  
  
"Shang Xiang!" Her mother scolded. "A lady is not to behave in such a way!"  
  
"I cannot even hug my dear brother one last time?!" She glared angrily at her mother. First she ruins my life, and now she forbids me to say goodbye to my old ways? Shang Xiang thought angrily.  
  
"A woman is bound to only her husband." Lady Wu stated. "Shang Xiang," Her tone dropped into a more calm and nourishing one. "your dear mother is getting old. She will not last long under the heavens. Shang Xiang will you do your dear old mother one last favour?"  
  
She did not answer.  
  
"Shang Xiang, my beautiful blossoming flower, please... this may be the last time you see your dear old mother..." She tilted her daughter's head towards her.  
  
Again, she did not answer.  
  
"Please Shang Xiang, at least... behave like a lady in front of Lord Liu Bei. He is such a gentleman, I fear he may not be able to handle all that... energy of yours." She looked into her daughter's eyes. A few tears sliding down her face.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Sun Shang Xiang nodded her head. She smiled weakly, and moved on to say one final goodbye, to her brother Sun Quan.  
  
"Sister, I have forsaken you." Sun Quan could not find the courage to look at his baby sister.  
  
"Do me one last favour, my dear brother."  
  
He looked up at her bravely, but avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Ride with me one last time." She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ya!" Shang Xiang shouted as she whipped the horse to go faster. "Brother, this will be the last time I could ride with you."  
  
"Then let's make it memorable!" He whipped the horse to go faster.  
  
The wind whipped past Shang Xiang and her short hair flowed back. She no longer wore her red wedding dress, but her usual attire. She smiled as she shouted out with joy. This was her last time riding with her brother. At a young age, her brother had taught her how to ride a horse and he was the one who taught her how to use weapons. Of course, all of this was done behind their mother's back as she had no idea that Sun Shang Xiang could do such things. If she had ever found out, she would be so infuriated that the ancestors would roll over in their graves.  
  
"Sister, how where you able to sneak out? What about the carriage?"  
  
Shang Xiang smiled. "Mei Li is riding in it at the moment."  
  
Sun Quan laughed. "Mother would be furious if she ever found out." He rode his horse at a steady pace with his sister. He looked at her. She was happy. This was what she truly wanted to be. To be free. But no... I have sent her to an enclosed cage. She will no longer ride with the horses, fly with the birds, or dance with the wind. How could a brother send his only sister to her doom? He thought sadly.  
  
"My future awaits me..." Shang Xiang turned to look at her brother. "The carriage is already there." She looked forward ahead of us.  
  
Sure enough, the carriage was already there. Mei Li stood outside of the carriage dressed in the maiden's outfit, holding Sun Shang Xiang's wedding dress in her arms. The brother and sister soon came to a stop and both of them jumped off their horses. Shang Xiang smiled at her brother one last time before handing the reins to him.  
  
"Farewell brother, may heaven smile down upon the Sun family."  
  
"May you forever be happy." He climbed back up on his face and turned around, still holding the other horse's reins as well. "Forgive me sister." He said without looking back, then hitting the horses to go faster.  
  
"You are forgiven brother." She watched as her brother rode off.  
  
"Lady Sun... we mustn't be late." Mei Li's tone seemed distant and sad.  
  
Lady Sun nodded her head and climbed into the carriage. With her shield maidens guarding the carriage, she slipped into the wedding dress, pulled down the veil to cover her face, and then was off to the kingdom of Shu. The hired musicians played the song of marriage loudly. Silent tears began falling from her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Brother Liu Bei," Guan Yu pushed open the door to his oath brother's bedchamber. In his hand was a scroll. He closed the door behind him. "I have the status reports compiled about the Battle of Chi Bi. Would you..." He stopped in surprise when he saw his brother all dressed up in a black suit with a large red bow wrapped in front of his chest. "...Brother... it is today?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Should we not prepare?"  
  
"I know how everyone feels about this. I am no different. I feel the same way. I did not want to alarm anyone. But..."  
  
The door suddenly burst open again. Breathing heavily was Zhang Fei. "Brother! The carriage is here already!" But he too, much like his oath brother, froze in shock when he noticed how Liu Bei was dressed. "You knew it was coming today?"  
  
Before anyone could say another word, loud wedding music was heard. Nearly everyone in the palace stopped whatever they were doing, and raced towards the entrance. They were all shocked to see, in the far distance, a wedding carriage with the band, and bodyguards riding towards the palace.  
  
"But apparently, it cannot be kept secret." Liu Bei finished.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei! The wedding carriage! We must prepare!" Zhao Yun appeared at the front of the door.  
  
Liu Bei sighed before nodding his head.  
  
For the next half hour, everyone in the palace was rushing about preparing the wedding decorations, the food, the wine, and the clothes. Everyone was panting for air when the carriage arrived at the front steps. Liu Bei, his oath brothers, and his generals gathered around the door.  
  
The carriage was placed down, and the music stopped. Everyone at the door stared at the group that had just arrived awkwardly. What the expected was not what they saw. Instead of hired male workers to carry the carriage, they were all female maids with a weapon hanging by their waist. And instead of men guarding the carriage, they were all also female maids. The only thing they expected that was there, was the hired male musicians.  
  
"I guess you were right Pang Tong. Doesn't seem like the rumours are false." Guan Yu whispered to the oddly dressed man, who had mentioned a few days earlier of a tomboyish Lady Sun.  
  
"At least she's still woman." He whispered back.  
  
One of the maids took a step forward and greeted everyone. She smiled at them and announced the arrival.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei," She began. "The Kingdom of Wu has brought you the most rarest treasure that Wu and the world has ever seen. As a symbol of our friendship and peace, we bring you Lady Sun. Please kick the carriage door." She stepped back, out of the way for Liu Bei.  
  
He took one step towards the carriage, but seemed very reluctant. Gathering his strength and courage, he walked up to and kicked the carriage door. This was a tradition in China.  
  
"The Lady Sun has entered Lord Liu Bei's household as his wife. May peace, prosperity, and fortune come to the Lord and Lady of Shu." Mei Li bowed her head down as the music began playing at full blast once again.  
  
The music has been playing for a few seconds before Lady Sun stepped out of the carriage. No one could see her face as it was still veiled. Mei Li led her Lady to the waiting Liu Bei. He was not that happy, but he still put on a charming smile. He took Lady Sun's hand and carefully led her up the stairs and into the main hall where Lady Sun and Liu Bei paid their respects to the gods and ancestors.  
  
Afterwards everyone, even some civilians came to the feast. They all sat down, but nobody said a word. It was normal for the bride to still be veiled and not speak, but it was not normal for everyone else to have such long faces.  
  
"Please, this is my wedding, enjoy yourselves." Liu Bei announced after a few minutes of unbearable silence. He bravely put on an act and smiled happily.  
  
"Brother Liu Bei, may happiness find its way to you and your future!" Guan Yu held up his cup for a toast.  
  
This caused everyone to began speaking and wish Liu Bei great fortune. Soon, everyone began chatting, drinking, and eating, and put aside the thought that Liu Bei would be unhappily. How could he be so unhappy when he smiled so brightly to the world?  
  
Shortly after, Liu Bei excused himself and brought his new wife to the bedchamber. He led her to the bed and told her to sit down. Then, he returned back to the feast where everyone seemed to be having a good time drinking, laughing, and talking. Liu Bei, did not enjoy himself, but still pretended to. To one corner, was Zhang Fei greedily drinking from large wine bottles.  
  
* * *  
  
Sun Shang Xiang had been sitting on the bed for what seemed like eternity for her. This was very typical for brides at the wedding. Their grooms would bring them to the bedchamber, where the bride would wait for the groom to finish drinking with his buddies and then return. But Shang Xiang had not ceased crying. Although it was only a few tears, they held a great deal of her sadness.  
  
"Lady Sun?" Someone tapped on the door lightly.  
  
"Mei Li?" She sprung up, lifted her veil, and jogged across a few rooms before open the door. Mei Li held a large trunk with her.  
  
"My Lady! You cannot unveil yourself! That may bring great misfortune!" Mei Li quickly pulled down the red cloth over her face once again. "And you should not cry my Lady. It is time to accept Fate."  
  
Shang Xiang nodded her head and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I have brought you your most valuable possessions." Mei Li slipped into the bedchamber and placed the large trunk in the room with the bed. "Maybe this would make you a little happier. A woman is only married once my Lady, you should make the best out of it."  
  
Again Shang Xiang nodded her head. She wanted to talk to Mei Li, but she knew that she shouldn't and should speak only to her husband on the night of the marriage. This was what her mother would have wished her to do.  
  
"Lady Sun, I should be here, but I wish you much happiness. And Lady Sun, Lord Liu Bei does not look like a bad man. He may just be the one you could live with." She smiled, despite the fact that Shang Xiang would not be able to see it.  
  
Mei Li quietly exited the room and Shang Xiang silently sat back down on the bed, awaiting her husband. After a while, she heard the door creak open and someone stepped in. She knew it was the man she had never seen before, except for a little glimpse of him riding out. She forced a weak smile on her face, as she knew her mother would not like it if her husband had seen her crying on the first night.  
  
Liu Bei gently held her hand and led her to the table wear two cups and a small wine bottle awaited them. He sat her down without a word, and poured wine into the cups. He pushed one towards her and took one himself. As tradition, they both looped their arms around the other and downed the cup. This symbolized that they were bound to one another.  
  
"I have some things to do." Were Liu Bei's first words to Shang Xiang. He quickly got up and left the room.  
  
Shang Xiang just sat there, wishing that this was all a horrible dream.  
  
* * *  
  
Very late a night, Guan Yu entered the study, looking for the book of war strategies. Surprisingly, he saw Liu Bei's sleeping figure slouched on the desk. He walked up to his brother and shook him slightly. Liu Bei immediately bolted upwards.  
  
"Brother, it is late, should you not be in your bedchamber?" Guan Yu knew exactly why he was not, but he also know that his brother could not avoid this fact forever.  
  
Liu Bei rubbed his eyes. "I was just... just... studying...?" Obviously he was still tired and was not thinking properly.  
  
"You should head back to your bedchamber. It is very late."  
  
Liu Bei nodded his head and shuffled back to his room tiredly. He opened the door and stepped into his room. Something seemed different, but he could not quite pinpoint it out. He walked through 3 different rooms before coming upon his bed. He stopped in surprise when he saw a woman sitting on his bed. Realization struck him. He had gotten married.  
  
"Why... why have you not rested?" He managed to say after a few seconds of stunned silence.  
  
"How can a wife sleep without her husband" She responded. Her voice gentle and calm.  
  
He frowned. "Do you really wish to married to a man twice your age?"  
  
"It is not my wish. It is my Fate. I cannot run from it. I only accept it."  
  
Liu Bei took a deep breath before walking up to his bed. He sat down beside her. And looked at the veiled person. He had not seen his wife before, and he was unsure if he wanted to see her. He lifted her veil and leaned in, kissing her softly on the neck, not once looking at her face. Slowly, he pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her slowly, and softly.  
  
A tear rolled down from her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yay! First chapter done! Reviews, comments, or complaints =( are welcome! 


	2. Rejecting Fate

Author's Note: Hi!! Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank my reviewers first!  
  
BlueDWGirl – Hiya! Thank you for reading a reviewing my fic! And also for emailing me too!! It means so much to me when my readers actually take the time to do something like that! It's very sweet of you! And to answer your question... well, I'm not sure if Shang Xiang will be happy... you just gotta read this chapter and the next few that follow it to find out! ~.^  
  
Mr.Liz – Thank you for the compliments and the review! And yes, I'm a chick, so it's all good! ^.^ Funny you should mention Kessen 2... actually to be honest with you, when I found out some of the storyline, I was pretty upset. I was thinking, "What the heck?! Liu Bei is supposed to love SHANG XIANG, not frikkin' DIAO CHAN!" Yep... that's me. Lol, actually, Diao Chan's not bad... but in my mind Liu Bei is like, those righteous guys who stick with only one girl. Actually, come to think about it... when I first found out that in history Sun Shang Xiang was Liu Bei's wife, I was pretty upset. I was thinking, "Noooo!! He's sooooo old!! She should be with someone better!" ... geez... I'm weird .  
  
ms. heartilly – Thank you for reading, reviewing, and your compliments! To answer your questions, Liu Bei didn't look at Shang Xiang because he knew that he didn't actually love her and that she didn't love him. In his heart he felt that it was wrong and yea. Like that. Lol. And to answer your second question, the reason he married her was because he had too. If he didn't, Sun Quan would have killed him. I'm pretty sure I added that in the first chapter... but oh well! ^.^  
  
bluephoenix – Awww... thanks! Actually, I thought I didn't do the traditions and the wedding as well as I could have, but I guess it's not that bad then! ^.^ Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
mystik – Thank you so much for your compliments! Actually, one of the reasons I decided to actually write this fic (and not to leave it in the back of my head and then eventually forget about it) is because I didn't find many Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang fics. The fics I usually find SSX in are mostly either triangles (and most likely Liu Bei is left in the cold =( ) Or she is with someone who is not Liu Bei... so yea! ^.^  
  
CoCo – Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^.^  
  
vegg- Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Okay, so now I can start the chapter! Yay! ^.^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --  
  
Chapter 2 – Rejecting Fate  
  
Sun Shang Xiang had woken up by the sound of someone moving about in her room. She sleepily opened one eye and noticed that she was facing the wall. She was about to turn to the other side, when she realized her bed sheet and blanket was something totally different from her normal ones. These were bright red with a large Chinese character in the middle in gold. Her breathing began to quicken. That's right... she was no longer in the kingdom of Wu with her family and close friends. She had married the Lord Liu Bei and is now living under his roof in Shu.  
  
She tightened her grip on the blanket, unsure of what to do next. She didn't want to turn around just in case he was still sleeping in the bed, or if he was the one moving in the room. Must not have fear... must be strong... a warrior never shows any weakness... Shang Xiang repeated over and over again in her head as she slowly turned to the other side. But before she was lying on her back, she heard a familiar 'click' sound. This caused her to bolt upright and face the intruder.  
  
To her greatest surprise, Liu Bei was neither sleeping on the bed nor in the room. Instead there was an older maid there, her hand on the lid of the trunk that Mei Li had brought in from the night before. The trunk itself was halfway open, revealing something that reflected light inside. Surprise, shock, and fear were written on the poor maid's pale face.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted in anger, jumping out of the bed, still in her red wedding nightgown. She rushed towards the maid and slammed the trunk down. "Who are you? How dare you go through my stuff?!"  
  
"Lady Liu Bei, forgive me!" The maid dropped down onto the floor. Her hands and knees thumped against the hard floor and her forehead thudded against the floor. "Forgive me my Lady, forgive me!" She repeated over and over again.  
  
Shang Xiang winced slightly when she heard the maid's head collide with the floor. "Please get up! I didn't mean for you to be like this!" She tried to pull the lady back up, but the maid refused. "Get up!" She finally scolded after she couldn't bear the maid like this any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Just don't go into this again." Shang Xiang finally decided to let it go. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this maid apologizing over and over again.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady." She kept her head down, ashamed to look at the Lady. "My name is Fu Ying and I am the head of the maids of the palace. Lord Liu Bei ordered for me to help my Lady get accustomed here. I'm sorry for intruding my Lady, but I was unsure of what was in the trunk. It is my duty to make sure everything here is safe for my Lady."  
  
"It's okay Fu Ying. That is my stuff please do not touch them again. It is the only thing that will bring me happiness here." Shang Xiang muttered the last bit to herself, but Fu Ying caught it.  
  
"Oh my Lady, don't say such things! Lord Liu Bei is a kind, generous, and charming man. I am sure my Lady will be very happy with Lord Liu Bei. There is no other man that can equal Lord Liu Bei, much less surpass him!" Fu Ying finally looked up at Lady Sun and smiled. "Oh! My Lady is an extremely beautiful young girl! You must get dressed! It is nearly time to give thanks to the Gods and pray to the Ancestors! Hurry, hurry, my Lady! There isn't much time!" She opened one of the large closets in the room and pulled out a red dress. Although this dress wasn't as fancy as the one Shang Xiang wore the night before, it was still very pretty.  
  
Fu Ying handed the dress to Sun Shang Xiang. "It is our tradition that the new Lady wears this red qipao dress the day after the wedding. And I must also put up your hair, my Lady."  
  
"My hair?" Sun Shang Xiang brushed her fingers through her short hair. "How? It's too short."  
  
"I will be putting in ribbons my Lady."  
  
* * *  
  
"So how was the night with her, brother?" Zhang Fei asked Liu Bei. The three oath brothers were gathered in his study, going over some plans and ideas to take over the Jing province.  
  
Liu Bei did not answer, instead he continued talking about his plan. "Brother Yu, you, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong will take the pass to the left. And brother Fei, bring Pang Tong and Wei Yan to the right. I'll lead with Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang in the center." He traced his finger down along the middle pass on the map. "Here is where we attack. They won't be expecting anyone except whoever I lead down this middle pass. Brother Yu, I want you to attack with the arrows once my signal is given. When they retreat to the right, brother Fei, I want you to send full force, and we all attack at once."  
  
Guan Yu nodded at the plan and stroked his beard. "They'll retreat back to their camp..." He trailed off to let his brother finish the thought.  
  
"And we'll take over their camp. With their main supply camp under our command, they will surrender and the Jing Province will belong to Shu. It is only a matter of time before Shu is bigger than Wei and Wu." Liu Bei commented. "Tomorrow, my brothers, you and I and a few others will ride out to check our perimeters."  
  
"Brother, did you even rest in your bedchamber?" Zhang Fei seemed unconcerned about the battle soon to come. "Is she even pretty? Or does she look like a boy?"  
  
"Fei!" Guan Yu scolded. "How impolite to ask such things!"  
  
"What? I'm just asking." He defended.  
  
"I don't know." Liu Bei finally replied while rolling the map.  
  
"Don't know? How do you not know?" Zhang Fei continued to pester.  
  
"I did not look at her face." He paused momentarily, but knowing what his oath brother would ask next, he continued. "How can I look at the face of my wife I know I do not love? There is no love in this marriage. And I cannot force her to love me, nor can I force myself to love her, it would only bring unhappiness to the both of us."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment before Zhang Fei spoke out again. "Did you two even..."  
  
* * *  
  
"There! My Lady, how do you think it looks?" Fu Ying asked as she finished doing Shang Xiang's hair and make-up.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang looked into the mirror in front of her. She could not recognize the person staring right back. The mirror image looked very different. Her short hair had been pulled up with lots of ribbons, which made it look like her hair was actually long, but wrapped in ribbons. The style was very different from what Shang Xiang normally wore. It looked a lot like those traditional rich wives of powerful Lords or men. And Shang Xiang knew she could never pass as one. She was not a traditional girl.  
  
"You put too much makeup on." Shang Xiang grabbed a cloth nearby and began wiping most of the makeup away. "I don't normally wear makeup."  
  
Fu Ying stopped Sun Shang Xiang from wiping anymore away. "But My Lady, you must follow our traditions here. You must look your best when you pay respect to the Gods and the Ancestors." The maid began rubbing powder on Shang Xiang's cheeks to make them rosier.  
  
Knowing that this maid would not do anything but what she is supposed to, Shang Xiang gave up trying to make things go her way. "Where's Mei Li?"  
  
"Oh, you must mean the maiden you have brought with you. All of your ladies in waiting are in the Servant's Quarters. I'm sorry my Lady, but you cannot see any of them today. This way, you will be able to let go of your past my Lady." She looked down at Shang Xiang and smiled. "It is a custom in Shu."  
  
After what seemed like a very, very long time for Shang Xiang, Fu Ying finally finished dressing her up and led her to the Ancestor's room. Luckily Fu Ying had led her there because Sun Shang Xiang would have been lost trying to find it. Fu Ying had to lead Shang Xiang past two courtyards and three different blocks all in the East Wing of the palace where she would live. Although the size of this place was nowhere near that of her own palace in Wu, she could just as easily get lost here.  
  
As Sun Shang Xiang entered the Ancestor's room, the smell of burning incense floated in the air. Upon the huge shelves in the wall were many wooden pieces. Each one carved in the same shape with golden inscriptions engraved in them. They were the names of Lord Liu Bei's great ancestors. Shang Xiang did as she was told and went down on her knees on the cushion and began to pray to the Ancestor's. She was in the room, praying for about half an hour before Fu Ying came in again and led her out, and brought her back to her room.  
  
"My Lady, you will wait for Lord Liu Bei before you share your first meal with him. Please relax and..." But before the maid could finish there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei asks for the Lady Sun to eat without him. He is attending matters in his study and will not eat with her." A male voice announced before his retreating footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Oh..." Fu Ying sounded disappointed. "Well My Lady, I suppose you and Lord Liu Bei will share your first meal together tonight. My Lady, please don't do any strenuous activities today, and you are free to wander the East Wing today. If I may, I ask for my leave."  
  
Shang Xiang nodded and watched the maid leave her room. Afterwards she just stared at the plates of food lying in front of her. They smelt very delicious, but Shang Xiang didn't have any appetite to eat it. She was still depressed for being sent off here. She stood up and walked towards the trunk near the bed. Her delicate fingers traced the edges of the trunk.  
  
"I wonder if these would be considered strenuous?" She muttered to herself.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room for the very first time. There were a total of five different rooms to make this whole bedchamber. It was even bigger than her own bedchamber back in Wu. The first room you would step into just as you entered the bedchamber, had a small round table with a nice green cloth with gold embroideries on it. There were also a few chairs stationed along the walls of the room and one slightly more higher than the rest sat directly in front of the door. Sun Shang Xiang presumed that that was where Liu Bei would sit if there was something to be discussed in his room. On the east and west walls behind the chairs, were shelves full of vases, gold and jade figures, and circle porcelain plates with a picture either drawn on it, or engraved in it. The one Shang Xiang liked best was the long gold dragon sitting on the very top of the east wall shelf. It reminded her of her own family crest, although this dragon didn't seem as fearful. It looked much more calm and maybe even friendly.  
  
Also along the east wall was an opening to another room. This room also was decorated with vases, gold and jade figures, and those circle porcelain plate, but there were not as many. However, in this room, there was a desk sitting by the north wall. Behind the desk were shelves full of books. There were even some books among the decorations. On the desk itself, were sheets of paper, books neatly piled in one corner, and a quill inside an inkbottle.  
  
To the right of the desk, along the north wall, was another opening to another room. This room, slightly bigger than the rest, was very different. It was basically empty. There were a few windows, like every room, yes, but other than that, there was nothing much else. Except in one corner lay a shelf-like thing that held a bunch of different weapons. There were spears, swords, halberds, staves, and even some weapons that Shang Xiang had never seen before. Like the one that looked like a spear, with a hooked blade like a scythe on one end and a short pointy blade, almost unnoticeable on the other end. This was most likely a private training room.  
  
The training room opened up to two separate rooms. On the west wall, it opened up to the bathing room. When you enter this room, tripods of white shielded it, with pictures painted on. This was to give whoever was bathing some privacy. Beyond the tripods was a huge bathing area. It looked like a modern day swimming pool, but more elaborate, more elegant, and more established.  
  
From the training room, the opening on the north wall led to the bedroom. But before you entered, you would pass through the strings of beads hanging down the opening. The bedroom itself was spilt into two areas, separated by a wall-to-wall strings of beads. The first area had another small table, and on the table were the remains of Shang Xiang's unnoticed meal. This area was decorated with even more vases, figures, and plates, only ones looked more delicate and a lot more expensive.  
  
Those white tripods, just not as many, also shielded the second area. The bed lay on the east wall. The curtains for the bed were green with golden embroideries. Sitting on the south wall was a table with a small chair in front of it. This table had all of Sun Shang Xiang's make-up, mirrors, jewelries, all the things a typical wealthy lady had. But of course, Shang Xiang would not use much of it. Sitting right beside the table was the trunk full of Shang Xiang's most precious possessions. Hanging on the north wall was a set of armour and a sword. The armour was green with gold on it. And above was a circlet crown-like thing the Lady Sun had never seen before. Beside the armour hung a sword with a medium length blade.  
  
Lady Sun lightly touched the blade, which sent shivers down her back. It reminded her so much of her days back in Wu. Perhaps, she thought, Lord Liu Bei may not be a terrible husband. She sighed, and left the room. She had to do something to get her mind off of her past life. The life she loved. The life she would never be able to return to.  
  
Shang Xiang stepped out of the room into a beautiful bright new day. There was a small garden right in front of the room, but she ignored it and continued to her left along the pathway, unsure of where she was going.  
  
"Mei Li... I wish I had you here with me..." She muttered to herself as she took another turn.  
  
After half an hour of walking around, she finally realized that she was lost. She hadn't been keeping track of where she went, and now she didn't even know which way she had come from. Standing in the middle of yet another small garden, she spun around, thinking on where she could go. After a little while, she knew that she was lost, and she angrily sat down on one of the stone chairs.  
  
"This really sucks. How could I get lost in such a puny place compared to the palace in Wu? And why isn't there anyone around?! Where are the servants? The maids? How can I find my way back without asking someone?" She muttered angrily to herself.  
  
Just then, there was a small cry coming from one direction. Shang Xiang stood up quickly, ready and alert. There was silence for a few seconds before the cry was heard again. Her head turned directly to where the sound was coming from. She carefully took a few steps towards the sound, but there was nothing again. Lady Sun took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, thinking that it was only her imagination, when the cry came out again.  
  
It was no ordinary cry. It was different because it sounded a lot like an infant. The cry continued, only getting louder and louder. Shang Xiang stood there a moment before realizing that if it were an infant, she should go calm it. She lightly jogged north to the sound and came upon another area of this palace. To her right, there was a room with an open door. She knew the crying came from that room so she walked into it.  
  
The room itself was fairly small, and only had one window. And in the middle of the room was a small crib. This crib was designed very elegantly with gold and green all over it.  
  
Shang Xiang walked up to the crib carefully and looked into it. Although she had been expecting to see a baby, she was still slightly surprised to actually see one. Just as she looked into the crib, the baby caught sight of her and stopped crying immediately. The baby looked up at her, with his big adorable eyes. There were a few tears sliding down the side of his round face.  
  
Shang Xiang smiled. He was so cute! She reached in and wiped the tears away. "There, there. No need to cry." The baby just continued to stare at her. "Look at you! You're so cute!" She lightly rubbed his cheek with one finger. Still, the baby continued to stare at her. "And who might you be? And why are you all alone here?" She gently poked his little stomach.  
  
This time, the baby giggled. He kicked his little feet up into the air, and both of his tiny hands reached up to grab her finger. He managed to grab her finger and giggled even louder.  
  
"See! All better now!" She pulled her finger away from his grasp and reached down with both her hands to pick up the baby.  
  
Just before you was able to pick the baby, a dagger flew past her face, just millimeters from her nose. The dagger made a loud thud against the wall as it pierced into it and hang on there. Shang Xiang swiftly turned her head to where the knife came from. Her heart pounding against her chest.  
  
To her greatest surprise, there stood a young man. Fully dressed in a white, blue and gold armour. He held a long spear in one hand, and the other on his hip. He looked at her threateningly, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Who are you?" Shang Xiang stood up and took a step backwards with one hand behind her back, reaching to the concealed dagger she had placed there.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Who are you? Speak!" She demanded as she grasped onto the dagger.  
  
Again he did not respond.  
  
Without another word, she threw the dagger straight at him. He however, was already prepared and swiftly swung his spear deflecting the dagger. Panic rushed through Shang Xiang. Her eyes widened, her breathing quickened. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if he would kill her or not. She didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
"Oh, General Zhao Yun!" Fu Ying's voice came from outside. "Have you come to check up on the Little Lord Liu Shan?"  
  
Fu Ying then stepped into the room and was surprised to see Shang Xiang in the room. "Oh! Lady Liu Bei, what a pleasant surprise to see you here also."  
  
"Fu Ying. I thought I told you never to leave Liu Shan alone." Zhao Yun stated harshly.  
  
"Oh, but General Zhao Yun, I was only getting his diapers. I... I... was only gone for a few seconds." Her voice was cracking and fear was in her voice.  
  
"In a few seconds someone could easily kidnap or kill the little Lord Liu Shan." He stared straight at Shang Xiang. His eyes filled with cold hatred towards her.  
  
"This will never happen again." Fu Ying fell down on her knees and bowed at his feet for forgiveness.  
  
He didn't say another word and left. Just as he left, Shang Xiang quickly helped Fu Ying to her feet.  
  
"Who does he think he is?! How could he treat you like this Fu Ying?" Shang Xiang shouted angrily as she picked up her dagger from the floor. "I should have done something to help you Fu Ying. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Oh no. No, no, no. I cannot accept your apology. You needn't to apologize to me my Lady. It is quite all right. General Zhao Yun has the right to be yelling at me for such a stupid action. I should have never left the little Lord Liu Shan here all alone. The general is right. Lord Liu Shan could have been kidnapped or killed." She picked the baby up and placed him on the table to change his diapers.  
  
"He is a general! He has no right to not answer my questions. He has no right to throw a dagger to face. I am the Lady here! I have power over him!" Shang Xiang's voice was filled with anger as she took advantage of her position here.  
  
"Oh, but my Lady, if only you knew what the General has done, you would not think the same."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My Lady, General Zhao Yun is one of the five tigers of Shu. He is a strong warrior, intelligent, good-looking, courageous and very, very brave. Why, General Zhao Yun is the one who saved poor little Lord Liu Shan when Lord Liu Bei had to flee." Fu Ying finished changing Liu Shan's diapers and placed him onto the bed again.  
  
"I don't seem to understand." Shang Xiang rubbed the baby's cheek again and watched him giggle with joy.  
  
"Little Lord Liu Shan seems to like you a lot my Lady." Fu Ying smiled at her. "General Zhao Yun once went single-handedly through armies of thousands just to rescue little Lord Liu Shan. Because of this, the general is highly favoured by Lord Liu Bei."  
  
"Single-handedly?"  
  
Fu Ying nodded.  
  
"Wait, little Lord Liu Shan... the Lord Liu Bei has a son?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Liu Bei sat in his study rubbing his temples as Guan Yu went over some plans for the next day.  
  
"Brother?" Guan Yu asked when he noticed that Liu Bei had not been paying any attention at all. "Are you alright?"  
  
Liu Bei nodded his head with his eyes still closed. "I'm just getting a slight headache that is all."  
  
"Brother!" Zhang Fei cried out. "You must be well! We need you here for this next attack! You cannot die on us like this! You cannot leave us!!"  
  
"Oh, bite your tongue Fei!" Zhao Yun snapped at him. "You shouldn't curse Lord Liu Bei! I'm sure he will be well with enough rest!" He then turned to face Liu Bei. "Lord Liu Bei, perhaps you should return to your bedchamber and rest, and get something to eat."  
  
"Perhaps you are right..." Liu Bei mumbled, but did not move. "but I would rather not return to my bedchamber..."  
  
"Don't worry my Lord, I don't believe the Lady Sun would be in there... I saw her wandering the East Wing earlier." Zhao Yun whispered to him.  
  
Liu Bei thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up. "Zhuge Liang will take over from here. If there is any important issues to be brought to my attention, inform me immediately Zhang Fei."  
  
Without another word, Liu Bei left his study and the meeting and headed back to his bedchamber. As he neared his bedchamber, he was surprised to see Fu Ying holding a sleeping Liu Shan there. She bowed down politely at him before he reached out to touch his own son.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord, but I was just checking to see if the Lady Liu Bei had return yet. I had given her directions back here but she has not returned. Perhaps she is still in the garden. If I may, I ask for my leave."  
  
"Fu Ying, don't call her Lady Liu Bei, call her Lady Sun. I'm sure she would feel much more comfortable if you did." He paused for a moment before silently adding, "So would I." Liu Bei walked into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
He headed straight for his bed, but before he did, he noticed a trunk he had never seen before. His hand touched the gold dragon seal before he lifted the lid up. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw what was inside. Inside there were two sets of similarly looking suits of armor. Although they were armour, he had never seen anything quite like it. It looked as if it were made for a girl. Lying on top of them were many different weapons. There were knives, daggers, swords, arrows, spearheads, and even a pair of circle bladed hoops. Liu Bei picked up one and admired it. He had never seen such a thing before.  
  
"Have you no shame?!" A girl shouted out angrily.  
  
She stood a few feet away from him, dressed in the red family qipao dress. Her hair was tied up delicately with many ribbons. So this young beautiful girl is my wife? Liu Bei mused to himself.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang grabbed the sword hanging on the wall and held it at Liu Bei's throat with an unsteady grip. Liu Bei's eyes sparked with amusement as he watched her trembling hands holding onto his sword.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Barging into my room like so and stealing my possessions?! Put them down!"  
  
Liu Bei obeyed, his eyes never leaving hers in curiosity and amusement.  
  
"Do you not know who I am?! I am Lady Sun Shang Xiang! With one single word from me, I could have you killed seven times over!" She re- gripped her hand on the handle several times. "You must be a new servant or something!" She stated looking him up and down. "But judging from your clothes, you might be a wealthy man."  
  
Liu Bei didn't say a word, rather only trying to resist from laughing.  
  
"A soldier? A general? Or perhaps a wealthy Lord?" Shang Xiang continued to guess.  
  
Liu Bei chuckled slightly. His new wife amused him greatly.  
  
"Do you not fear death?!" Shang Xiang edged the sword closer feeling the anger boil within her. No one had ever insulted her like this before!  
  
"No," Liu Bei tried to put on a straight face. "Especially not when you are the one who is threatening me." He motioned at her trembling hands  
  
"Brother Liu Bei," A voice called from the first room after the sound of the door opening. "Zhuge Liang wanted me to inform you that..." Zhang Fei paused just as he entered the bedroom. The sight of Shang Xiang holding a sword to his oath brother's throat infuriated him. "Who the hell do you think you are holding a sword to Lord Liu Bei's throat like so?!" He picked up one of the vases nearby, ready to throw it at her.  
  
"It is quite alright Brother Fei." Liu Bei laughed.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang stepped away from him. "Lord Liu Bei...?" She muttered to herself. Realizing what she had just done, she dropped the sword and fell down on all fours with her head against the ground, facing towards Liu Bei. She bowed at him a few times, begging for forgiveness. "Please forgive me..." She stuttered a few seconds before she continued with the word she had not wished to use. "Forgive me my husband! I did not know! I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! It shall never happen again!"  
  
Liu Bei chuckled slightly before reaching over to her to help her up. She stood up obediently, but with her eyes to the floor and her head down in shame. She could not look at her husband for two reasons. One because she had not acted like a proper lady before him and two she was afraid to see his face again.  
  
Zhang Fei, watching the whole scene, slowly putting away the vase, his untrusting eyes never leaving Sun Shang Xiang's figure. "Brother, if I may have a word with you..."  
  
Liu Bei nodded his head and turned to whisper to his new wife. "You shouldn't be so afraid of me. I won't hurt you." His fingers rested on the bottom of her chin to tilt her head up. Although her head was up and facing him, her eyes never looked into his. She bit her lip nervously, her heart pounding faster and faster. "Please, look at me."  
  
Obeying him, she slowly turned to look at him. He smiled warmly at her before letting go of her chin and walking to the next room to talk to his oath brother. Sun Shang Xiang's eyes followed him out. Just as he exited, she collapsed onto the ground once more. Her heart was pounding against her chest to the point where she could almost hear it.  
  
"Mother... have I disappointed you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Brother! She is not fit for a wife! She could have killed you! She is not a lady! Her attitude could easily be mistaken that of a man's!" Zhang Fei angrily slammed his hand against the desk. He spoke loud enough, making sure that Shang Xiang would hear his words.  
  
"Calm down Brother Fei. You needn't to be so rash." Liu Bei's words were soft and calm. "I don't think she is as bad as you all portray her to be. Besides, she was merely doing so in self-defense. I highly doubt she would have harmed me in any way." Liu Bei chuckled silently to himself thinking back at the recent incident. "Either which way, why did you come here?"  
  
"That's right! Zhuge Liang wanted me to inform you that he needs to speak to you directly tomorrow morning before we leave to check the perimeters. Also, he wanted me to remind you that you should leave one or more generals behind to watch the palace when we attack the Jing Province."  
  
"I already have that all planned. I'll speak to him tomorrow, thank you Fei. I ought to get some rest now, if you don't mind brother." Liu Bei said.  
  
Zhang Fei nodded his head and headed out.  
  
"Oh Fei," He turned to watch his oath brother leave. "Please don't drink tonight."  
  
"Hah! What do you take me for? Some drunkard with an alcohol problem? I can control myself! Don't you worry about me!" Zhang Fei laughed as he exited the bedchamber.  
  
"That's exactly why I worry." Liu Bei mumbled as he headed back in his room. He was greeted by Sun Shang Xiang, who was standing in the middle of the room with her head down, still afraid to look at him. "Tomorrow I must head out and will not return until the next day."  
  
Shang Xiang nodded her head.  
  
"I would like to get some rest."  
  
Again, Shang Xiang nodded her head before leaving the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Sun Shang Xiang had woken up bright and early because of the birds chirping near the window. She did not get enough sleep the night before because of the uneasiness she had sleeping beside someone. She knew that Liu Bei hadn't slept well either. He kept making slight movements all night. Shang Xiang knew that he had not gotten used to the idea that he was married just as she wasn't.  
  
Today, she woke up to yet another empty bed. Liu Bei had managed to get up earlier than her and had probably already left to wherever he had to go. She got up from the bed and walked over to her accessory and make-up table. There, sitting upon the table was a basin of warm water and a face cloth. Shang Xiang took the cloth and soaked it in water, then wringed it and wiped her face.  
  
As she was washing her face, the door to her bedchamber opened and Fu Ying entered her room, holding Liu Shan her in arms. "Oh! My Lady! You're awake! I'm so sorry, I should have been here to help you wash, but the little Lord Liu Shan had to be fed!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It is alright Fu Ying, I prefer doing this myself anyway." Shang Xiang being fiddling with the many ribbons still in her hair. "If you don't mind, could you help me take out all this?"  
  
"Not at all my Lady!" Fu Ying walked behind Shang Xiang and attempted to take some of the ribbons out with Liu Shan still in her arms. Realizing that it wouldn't work, Sun Shang Xiang motioned her to give the baby for her to hold. She did so and began working with the hair.  
  
"I never knew Lord Liu Bei had such an adorable son! Actually, I never knew he had a son!" Shang Xiang touched the baby's cheek who giggled in delight.  
  
Fu Ying laughed. "As time passes, you will come to learn more about Lord Liu Bei." She stopped working and looked into the mirror to see Shang Xiang's face. "If my Lady does not mind me asking, what do you think of Lord Liu Bei?"  
  
Shang Xiang blushed ever so slightly. "Well, to be honest, I haven't spoken to him much. But... I did see his face for the very first time yesterday."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well... he isn't as old as I thought him to be." She admitted.  
  
"And what does that mean my Lady?" A smile crept upon Fu Ying's face.  
  
"He's... fairly handsome... I suppose. He seems like... a nice man." She laughed slightly, remembering her terrible, yet funny, mistake of him being a servant, a soldier, a wealthy man, a general, everything but her own husband.  
  
Fu Ying grinned happily. "I told my Lady would like Lord Liu Bei as time passes. Lord Liu Bei is a wonderful man, you are a very lucky woman my Lady. Many women dream to have a husband like Lord Liu Bei. Perhaps my Lady is one such woman?" She finished removing all the ribbon and watch Shang Xiang's hair fall freely back down. She then grabbed a comb and began brushing her hair.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang laughed. "I am no such woman. I don't dream of marrying men. I wish to be free. Free like the wind, or like a soaring eagle, going anywhere it desires. I don't like to be locked up or caged. I want to be free."  
  
Fu Ying gasped in shock. "But my Lady!" She stuttered before there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Lady Sun?" A familiar voice called.  
  
"Mei Li!" Shang Xiang stood up with excitement. She handed Liu Shan back to Fu Ying and rushed to open the door. "Mei Li! It is so wonderful to see you again!" She hugged her handmaiden tightly.  
  
"It is my pleasure to see my Lady again." Mei Li pulled back from the hug. "I hope all is well for my Lady."  
  
"Come Mei Li! I've been dying to train again! You must come and spar with me!" Shang Xiang grabbed her servant by the wrist and attempted to drag her back outside, but she refrained from moving.  
  
"My Lady! You must get dressed first!" Mei Li cried out in horror.  
  
"Oh! That is right!" Sun Shang Xiang realized after looking down at her white silken tunic pajamas. She rushed back in and quickly pulled out her training outfit from inside the big trunk, quickly changed, grabbed the circle bladed hoops, and pulled Mei Li outside. "I found this garden here yesterday, it's a wonderful place to train!"  
  
Sun Shang Xiang dragged her shield maiden down the pathway, turning in several places as if she had grown up among this place. "Look! There it is!" She pointed straight ahead after a short while. The garden was fairly big, with many different trees surrounding the area. It was a lovely sight especially with the cherry blossoms growing amongst the trees.  
  
Just before they reached the garden, someone had turned the corner and crashed right into them. Shang Xiang's face bumped into someone's chest that was also wearing armour. Mei Li crash into her mistress shortly after.  
  
"OW!!" Shang Xiang shouted angrily.  
  
"Are you alright?" A thick male voice asked as he helped the two girls up.  
  
Shang Xiang looked up to see his face and was very surprised to see a man with a red face and a very long beard. She presumed that he was a general by the way he dressed, but did not say, because she was afraid to make the same mistake she did with Liu Bei.  
  
"My Lady, are you alright?" Mei Li asked worriedly, not bothering about herself.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang nodded her head, her gaze locked on the man.  
  
"You must be Brother Liu Bei's new wife, Sun Shang Xiang." He politely bowed down slightly in respect. "I am Lord Liu Bei's oath brother, General Guan Yu. But please call me Brother Yu."  
  
Shang Xiang nodded her head, not saying a word back.  
  
"I am most sorry for running into you like this, but I must be off."  
  
She nodded her head again and watched him leave. After he turned the corner, Shang Xiang continued on her way to the garden, this time much more careful. Once in the garden, she took her position and stood away from Mei Li.  
  
"Let's spar!" She shouted out with joy. "Oh, and Mei Li, don't go easy on me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Six days had passed since Liu Bei and his generals left to check the perimeters. Although Sun Shang Xiang enjoyed this peace and quiet, and not having to worry about pleasing someone, she did felt bored. Back in Wu, she would have found some excitement stealing Lu Xun's weapons, or sparring with her brothers when they had the time, or even sneaking off to ride the horses. Back then, she was young and freer. She could do nearly anything she wanted. She had a sense of adventure, excitement, and a sense of rebellion, but here, here in Shu, she no longer had that freedom. She no longer had much excitement because there was none to find her. She could not wander off and away from the palace because of the many, many servants and guards that restrained her. The only person who dared to spar with her was Mei Li, and even then, Mei Li would not do much in fear of hurting her mistress. Shang Xiang was no longer a girl, she was maturing into a woman. She would have to leave all her childish dreams behind and learn the ways of being a woman.  
  
When Fu Ying noticed a few of Shang Xiang's unladylike behaviour, she took it as her personal goal to train Shang Xiang. So now, Sun Shang Xiang had to take etiquette lessons with Fu Ying. So far she had only been taught how to walk properly, and how to behave in front of her husband. Shang Xiang always dreaded these etiquette lessons, but knowing what she had promised her mother, she continued to learn them, despite the unhappiness growing within her. There were only two things that made her smiled now. One was being able to sneak off from Fu Ying's watchful eye and train, and the other was Liu Shan.  
  
Although Liu Shan wasn't even her own child or anything such, she still loved him dearly. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Everyday when all the maids and servants were busy with their normal duties, Shang Xiang would often go play with Liu Shan. For some odd reason, he would always giggle when she played with him. Shang Xiang loved him so dearly that she even asked Fu Ying to move his crib into her room. It wasn't until she asked did she find out that Liu Shan had always slept in Liu Bei's bedchamber, but the day of the marriage, Liu Bei had asked to move Liu Shan into another room temporarily until his new wife had gotten adjusted to living in Shu with him.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang had not yet gotten adjusted to living here yet, but she still maintained a few habits from her old life. And she would never let go of these habits. It was her dream, her only freedom here.  
  
"My Lady, I must be off, Fu Ying has given me much chores to do today. Although I wish I could stay and spar with you, I must leave." Mei Li bowed down politely at her mistress.  
  
"Fine!" Shang Xiang motioned her to go away. "I'll just practice by myself... and if Fu Ying asks where I am, tell her that I'm sleeping and to not bother me!" She shouted out to Mei Li.  
  
She touched her Sol Chakram delicately and smiled. "If only you were here brother..."  
  
* * *  
  
"My husband!" A young woman cried out happily. "You have returned safely!" She rushed towards the man heading towards the palace gates. "I was so worried about your well being." She wrapped her arms around Zhuge Liang's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
Although she was not a beautiful woman like Shang Xiang, she was fairly decent looking. Her long shiny black hair flowed behind her in the wind. Her traditional Chinese cheongsam dress danced gracefully along with her. She had a fair face, a calm nature, and elegant movements. She looked intelligent, very kind, and like an absolutely stunning person.  
  
"Yeu Ying, I have missed you so." Zhuge Liang pulled back slightly and smiled at her, his hand touching her face.  
  
She pushed back completely and gave him a childish frown. "You have been gone far longer than two days as you said."  
  
He laughed. "Perhaps next time I should not set a specific date that I will be coming back."  
  
She frowned, but then she noticed the rest of the generals returning as well. She smiled kindly and bowed down at all the generals and the Lord. "Lord Liu Bei, I hope your travels was well."  
  
"Could have been better." He admitted. "But if you will excuse us Yeu Ying, but we must hold a brief meeting."  
  
She nodded her head and stepped out of the way and watched all the men pass her. They headed inside the palace and through the courtyard before they were out of her sight.  
  
Liu Bei led his most trusted generals through the palace, the courtyard, and a few gardens before he stopped dead in his tracks. They had reached another garden, but something was very different about this one. There was someone dressed in a red battle suit practicing with some kind of weapon. But the strange thing was, was that this person was a girl. From her short black, to her outfit, the way she used the weapon, it was completely different from anything any of the men there had ever saw. They were all used to girls with long hair always tied up, always dressed in a traditional cheongsam or qipao or those fancy Chinese dresses. Never in a battle suit. Not only that, girls were not supposed to be using a weapon so skillfully, in fact, most girls were even forbidden to know the art of swordsmanship. But here, this one girl seemed to defy all the rules and all the traditions that the Chinese Ancestors and the Chinese Gods had left humans with. She was something out of the ordinary.  
  
Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei immediately clutched their weapons tightly, ready to strike at Liu Bei's command.  
  
"Stay back my Lord, she may be a spy." Pang Tong stood in front of Liu Bei and held his staff readily. "She looks like a demon to me." He added.  
  
Liu Bei himself, was not at all scared. In fact he was curious. Very curious. Who was this girl that stood in front of him. Although he could not see her face clearly, she looked somewhat familiar. Something about this girl's behaviour and attitude intrigued him. She was most definitely unique.  
  
Guan Yu laughed slightly, stroking his beard, and not feeling at all any uneasy about this whole situation. All the generals including Liu Bei looked at him strangely. Each of them wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
"The demon must have possession General Guan Yu! Everyone stand back, I will free him and kill the demon within him!" Pang Tong held his staff readily in front of him, beginning to chant something.  
  
Guan Yu laughed again. "I am not possessed. There is no demon within me Pang Tong." He used his hand to push Pang Tong's staff away from him. "That young lady there is merely Brother Liu Bei's wife." He stated as he started to continue on his way to the study.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! That wife of yours, brother, is no lady!" Zhang Fei accused.  
  
"So unladylike." Zhao Yun scoffed, following Guan Yu. "She is no wife."  
  
"And how are you so sure she is Lord Liu Bei's wife? Maybe you're still possessed!" Pang Tong called out to Guan Yu.  
  
"Because I met her before we left."  
  
* * *  
  
"...So in two days we will set forth and attack. Guan Yu, Ma Chao, and Huang Zhong will take the left path on the fifth day. Stay clear of being seen until the signal is given. Once the signal comes Guan Yu will lead the shower of arrows. When they start retreating, Zhang Fei, Pang Tong, and Wei Yan will head them off from the right. Do not show yourselves until Guan Yu has made his attack. Remember, we will attack with full force after Guan Yu has fired." Zhuge Liang went over the attack plan on the Jing Province for the third time. "We cannot have any failures here."  
  
All the generals nodded their heads and were dismissed. Liu Bei walked over to Zhuge Liang and patted him on the shoulder. "You have done well Zhuge Liang. You have not let me down yet, I trust we will succeed."  
  
"Your words are too kind for a simple man such as myself."  
  
Liu Bei smiled. "I would like to ask a favour from you."  
  
"Anything for my Lord."  
  
"During our campaign to the Jing Province, I would like to ask if your dear wife, Yeu Ying to watch over my palace."  
  
Zhuge Liang was unexpected for that. He took a step backwards and nearly stumbled on the chair behind him. "My wife? You would trust Yeu Ying to watch over your palace? You would trust a girl?" He was in disbelief. In ancient China, women were always inferior to men. They were never given much power.  
  
"Do you trust your wife?"  
  
"Why, yes. Of course I do."  
  
"Good. I trust you. And I trust your judgment. Just like you, I know she will not let me down."  
  
"My Lord, you honour me greatly." Zhuge Liang bowed down.  
  
"You are well deserved of it." Liu Bei helped him up. "But, we both must get a lot of rest. I do not know what I would do without your brilliance Zhuge Liang. I bid you goodnight." Liu Bei then stepped out of his study and headed back to his room.  
  
As he neared his bedchamber, he was extremely surprised to see two lines of bodyguards at his door. More surprising was that they were all female soldiers. Cautiously he walked closer and closer to his door until he was almost able to open it, when suddenly the two female guards nearest to the door swung their spears in front of him, blocking his path to the door.  
  
"The Lady Sun is resting." They said in unison. "You cannot enter Lady Sun's bedchamber without her permission."  
  
He raised an eyebrow questionably. He was intrigued by this, but also very annoyed. How rude of them to not even know the face of their Lord.  
  
"Am I not even allowed to enter my own bedchamber?!" Liu Bei tried to sound as calm as possible.  
  
All the shield maidens dropped their weapons and fell the ground, bowing down at his feet. The two female guards who stopped him apologized to him profusely, each one of them afraid that he could just end their lives for their disrespect. He gave a disgusted look and pushed open his door roughly. Perhaps, he thought, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun were right about the Lady Sun. She may not be fit for a wife.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei." Another maiden inside the room bowed down respectively. She was the one who had spoke to him the day of the wedding. He motioned for her to leave and she did so obediently.  
  
He headed straight for his room and didn't see Sun Shang Xiang sleeping, so he dismissed the idea that she was even in the room. He slammed down his sword on the table, feeling very annoyed by those women by his door. But when he slammed down his sword, there was a soft whimpering. He swiftly turned around and was surprised to see his son's cradle in his room. He approached the cradle and soothed Liu Shan.  
  
"There, there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said softly to his son. Liu Shan soon went back to sleep.  
  
Liu Bei walked to the table in his room and poured a cup of wine to drink. Just as the cup reached his lips, he heard a quiet splashing sound nearby. He placed the cup down quickly, grabbed his sword and walked into the next room, the private training room. He stood in there momentarily, his hand gripped on the hilt of his sword when he heard another splash. He turned towards his right and walked into the bathing room. Behind the white tripods he could make out a figure of someone in the bath. His clutch on the sword loosened as he silently walked closer and closer.  
  
In his mind, he knew it was a girl in the bath and he knew most likely it was Sun Shang Xiang, but he was a little tempted to take a look, or a little peek. Instead of listening to reason and turning back, he continued to step forward. As he was next to the tripods, he did, indeed, see a girl bathing. Her back was turned towards him and the room was a little misty and the water was filled with the herbal pink flowers.  
  
The girl in the bath brushed the surface of the water with her hands playfully and watched the flowers depart and then return. She the cupped her hands together and used her hands to pour some water on her shoulders. Although Liu Bei knew that he shouldn't watch her any longer, he was rather fascinated and took another step closer. This proved to be a bad move when suddenly a dagger flew towards him. He managed to narrowly dodge it.  
  
When he turned back to face the girl, she was already out of the bath and wrapped in her red silken bathrobe. She held another dagger close to her, but when she noticed who had been watching her bathe, she quickly lowered her weapon and weakly smiled at him.  
  
"My Lord Liu Bei. I did not know you have returned." She said apologetically. "Forgive me for my impoliteness my Lord."  
  
Liu Bei did not know what to say to her. He knew that if he tried to speak, he would have stuttered. So instead of saying anything to her, he turned around and went back to his bedroom to get some rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days had quickly passed since Liu Bei had returned from the perimeter check, and in those two days, Sun Shang Xiang had hardly seen him and hadn't spoke to him since that incident while she was bathing. To her, it seemed like he was avoiding her, which upset her greatly. How was she supposed to live with her husband if they could not speak to each other?  
  
Shang Xiang sat in the private study of their room and took the quill, dipped it into the inkbottle and began writing a letter back to her family. She had written three already, but there was no reply back yet, so she could only presume that it had lost its way back to Wu. After a while, she folded the papers and placed them into the envelope.  
  
"Mei Li!" She called out.  
  
Almost immediately, Mei Li came in and bowed down to Shang Xiang.  
  
"Take this letter, and this," Shang Xiang handed her the letter and a gold tael. "And find the most reliable messenger to deliver this letter to my brother."  
  
"Yes, my Lady." Without another word, Mei Li headed off.  
  
Feeling very bored like usual, Shang Xiang left her room to wander the palace yet again. Soon she came towards the main hall and was surprised to see all the generals and a young lady there.  
  
Shang Xiang quickly hid herself near the doorway so she could see what was happening. The girl there was very polite and continuously wished all the generals there good luck. Shang Xiang looked everywhere in the main hall but she didn't see Liu Bei there.  
  
"Much luck and many fortunes to you General Zhao Yun." She smiled at Zhao Yun.  
  
Shang Xiang looked over the girl. The girl was fairly decent looking, but nothing to brag about. Maybe she's one of Liu Bei's consorts. She thought as she continued looking the girl from head to toe.  
  
"Thank you Lady Yeu." He smiled back at her. "You are so much more respectful and kind than that girl Lord Liu Bei was forced to marry. You ought to teach her some manners."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang clenched her teeth angrily, making her fist into a tight ball until her knuckles were turning white and glared at Zhao Yun, hoping that he would burn from his insides for his rude comment.  
  
"Well, I haven't met the Lady Sun yet, but I'm sure she is a very nice girl. Perhaps general, you have gotten off on the wrong foot with her?" She continued to smile.  
  
"Let's hope. I don't want Lord Liu Bei to have to suffer with her."  
  
"Generals!" A voice came from the other side of the room. "It is time." Liu Bei stepped out with Zhuge Liang beside him. "We must leave now."  
  
All the generals there bowed their heads and then headed out the gates to their horses and many troops waiting outside. A part of Shang Xiang wanted to run off and join them, but the other part made her stay put.  
  
"My husband..." Yeu Ying walked up towards the two gentlemen. "Please be careful." Shang Xiang was absolutely surprised when she saw her hug Zhuge Liang. "Please take care, I will be waiting for you here."  
  
Zhuge Liang kissed her on the forehead. "I will be back, don't worry. Take care of the palace. Lord Liu Bei is counting on you."  
  
She smiled and watched as the two went off with the other men. After standing there for a long while waiting until all the troops had left, she turned around and headed back in. As she headed into the hallway, she was surprised to see Sun Shang Xiang standing in the shadows.  
  
"Oh, you must be Lady Sun." She smiled politely. "I am Yeu Ying, the Lady Zhuge Liang." She bowed down in respect. "You must have been standing here all along... why didn't you say farewell to your husband?"  
  
Shang Xiang didn't say a word.  
  
"Perhaps you are still afraid of this new place?"  
  
Again Shang Xiang didn't say a word.  
  
"You needn't to be afraid Lady Sun. Lord Liu Bei is a very kind man. He is extremely virtuous, has a kind face symbolizing the kindness in his heart. He is a strong warrior, a courageous leader, and a loving husband. You shouldn't be at all afraid Lady Sun. "  
  
Shang Xiang smiled weakly at Yeu Ying. "Perhaps..."  
  
"Lady Sun!" Someone called from inside the palace. "Lady Sun, where are you?" Suddenly Fu Ying turned the corner, running towards them. "Oh, Lady Sun! There you are. Today I will be teaching you how to stitch."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang sighed hopelessly. Maybe, she thought, maybe I should get out of here soon.  
  
"Oh! Stitching! Stitching is quite simple. If you don't mind Lady Sun, I can help you with that too." Yeu Ying continued to smile.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Shang Xiang tried to hide the sarcasm, but Yeu Ying caught on to it. Instead of taking offense, Yeu Ying just laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"We head to the capital, and the Jing Province will be ours!" Liu Bei announced to all the generals as they rode together towards the capital.  
  
It had been three weeks since they left and everything had been going along well. Their first attack on the supply depot was a complete success and now all that was left was to take over the capital. Their enemies were strong; they would not accept defeat just yet.  
  
"The winds have picked up. The clouds are shifting." Pang Tong, who was riding beside Liu Bei mumbled, loud enough for some of the surrounding people to hear. "Something is unrest in these lands..." He paused, looking up into the sky temporarily. "I sense there is trouble ahead."  
  
"Trouble...? Nothing can trouble us!" Zhang Fei bellowed out.  
  
Liu Bei looked around him. Although what he saw did not look troubling at all, but inside, he had a gut feeling that Pang Tong was right, and something was wrong. "Brother Yu." He called out.  
  
Guan Yu immediately trotted beside Liu Bei on his horse. "Yes brother?"  
  
"Do me a favour, if something happens to me along the way, I want you to continue heading to the capital. Do not worry about me." Liu Bei said calmly to his oath brother.  
  
"Worry about you? What do you mean brother? What could possibly..." Guan Yu was cut off when an arrow flew past him and his Liu Bei's armour. The arrow was reflected. "An arrow...?" Guan Yu suddenly realized something. "We're under attack!!" He shouted out loudly.  
  
All the generals surrounded Liu Bei. The troop stopped walking and looked around them uneasily. Panic rose in the air, frightened faces, and trembling hands were everywhere. But there was nothing. Nothing happened. After a long moment of uncertainty and heavy breathing, everyone relaxed.  
  
"False alarm!" Someone shouted.  
  
Suddenly arrows began falling from the air towards them. Many people were hit and everyone were ready and alert once again. Shouting was heard from afar and in the distance there were armed troops heading towards them.  
  
"Enemy ambush!" One of the generals shouted.  
  
"Brother Yu, promise me you will lead everyone and continue on to the capital if something is to happen to me." Liu Bei grabbed Guan Yu's arm.  
  
"Brother..." He began, but saw Liu Bei's pleading look. "I promise."  
  
"Charge!!!" Liu Bei screamed, leading his army towards the enemy.  
  
With Zhao Yun riding close to his side, Liu Bei rode out to meet the enemies' front lines. Both of them easily hacked their way through, and soon the rest of the army marched in with them.  
  
It was yet another bloody battle. People were killed, limbs were slashed off, and families would lose their son, their father, their husband, their uncles, nephews, grandsons... people were getting killed. Blood stained everyone's hands and faces.  
  
About ten minutes in, Liu Bei was suddenly thrown off his famous gray horse, Hex Mark, landing onto the ground roughly.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei!" Zhao Yun shouted out as he turned around on his horse and quickly headed.  
  
Slashing a few enemies, he easily made his way to Liu Bei. He was on the ground clutching his chest tightly, blood seeping through his hand. His face had lost a little colour, but luckily, he was still conscious and alive.  
  
"My Lord!" Zhao Yun jumped off his horse and helped Liu Bei up. "Are you alright?"  
  
Liu Bei slowly moved his hand away from his chest to reveal an arrowhead that had pierced through his armour and into his flesh. He blinked slowly a few times. "Tell Guan Yu to continue on with all the generals for me." He then slipped into a black oblivion and went unconscious.  
  
"BROTHER!" Guan Yu rushed towards them when he noticed his oath brother had been shot down. "What happened?!" He shouted out to Zhao Yun.  
  
"I'm taking Lord Liu Bei back to the Shu." He motioned Guan Yu to help him lift Liu Bei onto Hex Mark. "General Guan Yu, Lord Liu Bei asks you to continue on to the capitol."  
  
Guan Yu nodded. "Make sure Brother Liu Bei is well!"  
  
Zhao Yun nodded. "Yah!" He shouted causing Hex Mark to start running.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Sun, do you think it is wise to do this?" Mei Li asked her mistress.  
  
"I must Mei Li. I cannot stand it here any longer. I am deprived here. I am not free, and I am not acknowledged. I must leave. Mei Li, you're with me in this aren't you?" Shang Xiang carried a bundle on her shoulder, with her Sol Chakrams hanging on her belt. All of her handmaidens were with her. Some of them were carrying her belongings, but all of them were dressed in full armour and with weapons.  
  
"Of course my Lady." Mei Li nodded. "There is a horse in the stable. But the horse is very untamed. However, I'm sure my Lady can easily tame and ride it."  
  
"If I am to ride a horse, how will you all follow me? Come, we must leave now. Before anyone notices."  
  
"My Lady Sun, there is a hidden passage in the stables. We can use that to escape." Mei Li pointed out.  
  
"Good. We'll leave from there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Yeu Ying!" A soldier bolted in through the doors of the study where Yeu Ying was currently reading over some strategy books. "Lady Yeu Ying!"  
  
Yeu Ying quickly stood up. "What? What news do you bring me?" She feared for the worst. Something couldn't possibly have happened to my husband! She thought.  
  
"There was an enemy ambush while we were heading towards the capital! Lord Liu Bei has been struck!" The words rushed out from his mouth. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. "Zhao Yun is heading back with Lord Liu Bei. I'm not sure how long the Lord can handle." He said, telling her the grim news.  
  
She gasped. "Oh great Gods, please protect Lord Liu Bei!" Yeu Ying bolted out from her seat and ran to Sun Shang Xiang's bedchamber.  
  
She was surprised to see no one at her door, but she ignored that fact and pushed open the doors. "Lady Sun! Lady Sun!" She ran straight to the bedroom but was surprised to see Fu Ying huddled in a corner, all tied up, with a cloth in her mouth. "Fu Ying! Where is Lady Sun?!" Yeu Ying pulled out the cloth.  
  
"The Lady is escaping! She is leaving!"  
  
Yeu Ying gasped. "Oh no, no, no!" Holding the bottom of her cheongsam, she ran towards the stables. She knew that if Shang Xiang were to escape, she would most likely sneak out through the stables.  
  
"Lady Sun... please don't be gone! Without you there won't be any hope for Lord Liu Bei!" Yeu Ying mumbled, running as fast as she could. "Dear Gods, please don't let me be too late!"  
  
-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --  
  
Author's Note: I am actually rather please with how this chapter came to be! ^.^ Although I must admit that this is a pretty long chapter, but that's alright! I had lots of fun writing this chapter and how it was all going in through my mind.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter!! If you have the time, please leave a review! Because reviews are really nice, and I like them a lot, and they motivate me a lot! ^.^  
  
Thank you yet again! ^.^ 


	3. Accepting Fate

**Author's Note:**

It's been a while, yes I know, but I'm back! I have not logged into my account for quite some time so the new layout is very strange to me. But I recently discovered who has 'favourited' my story and signed up for update alerts. I'm so excited to see numbers other than '0' there! I will attempt to re-edit chapters 1-3 sometime, but I'll probably work on the next chapter first (so it doesn't take me nearly as long as it took me to push out chapter 3). Also before I thank my reviewers, I'd like to let everyone know that there is only **one more chapter to Arranged Love**, meaning Arranged Love will end next chapter. Now to the reviews.

Glayde: I noticed your name changed again =) Thank you for the nice compliment. Why is SSX running? It's because she couldn't stand living in Shu anymore... let's see if she's stopped in time though...

Someone: Well, even though you forgot to review the first chapter, it was still nice knowing that you read the fic! I'm sorry my updates aren't fast, but here is the next chapter!

ms. heartily: Thank you so much for the lovely compliment! It's been quite a while since I last wrote, so hopefully it is still up to par for you. Although it's been quite some time since chapter 2, (sorry!) I hope you will still enjoy it!

Mr. Liz: I love your update dance. SSX is also my favourite female character, although I'm very disappointed with Koei for changing her awesome weapons in DW 6 to crappy bow and arrows. I hope my story is still as fantastic as you say it is and thank you very much for the chocolate and flowers. Although the chocolates seem a little old.. and the flowers are now withered... but that's my fault for not updating earlier.

Jashi: Thanks for clearing up the spelling for Yue Ying!

kagomeandinuyasha4ever: Thanks for the compliments! I don't mean to make their relationship go down hill though... I hope this chapter helps pick it up a bit =)

Crazed and Confused: I love hearing when people get 'sucked in' when reading my fics. It makes me feel so wonderful. Thanks for the compliment!

Crirawen: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much!

Dearx: Sorry for the slow update, but here is chapter 3! I hope you love it just as much as you did for the past two chapters.

Alvsmoon: Thanks! I hope to write more too, but lack of creativity and lack of time is not a good combination.

Falke-ness: I'm sorry for making you not like Zhao Yun! I think he's an awesome character (in the game and in history). My portrayal of him in this fic is an attempt to show that he is very loyal to his Lord and thus would be quite cautious with anything dealing with his Lord.

Pink Babie: Thank you! Here is the third chapter.

army_kitten: Sorry for the very long wait. I'm a terrible person. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Eearthbending: Thank you very much for the compliment and thank you for recommending this story to others. That was very nice of you!

Ganayrika: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Xiao Qiao/ DW Master: Cliffhangers are fun to write =) Yes, I can be evil sometimes too. I'm not sure why... but I really like sad stories. They just seem more memorable to me. Which may be why I tend to write more sad stories than happy ones.

Gabrielle Lupin: Thanks! I think Shang Xiang and Liu Bei are a cute couple too! Although if really think about it, he still seems a little too old for her. I'm glad Koei made him good looking in the game though. Although (may sound a little contradicting) he looks a wee bit young in DW6. Haha, after saying that, it sounds like nothing quite satisfies me.

Adriannu255: You'll see if she likes her husband... =)

#1. LB/SSX hater: You know, I never quite understood why people bother reviewing a story they hate. If I don't like a story, I just stop reading it and move on to another fic. But, you're entitled to your opinions. I'm sorry to hear that you hate the pairing and you hate the first chapter. Hope you find a story that you do like.

cozmicomicollector: I'm glad you enjoyed the story thus far and I'm glad you had a laugh with the paranoid Pang Tong bit. Pang Tong seems to be a bit... 'kooky' to me after Koei's portrayal of him. He seems like a fun character.

fatihmehmet: Thank you and sorry for the long wait for the next chapter.

hallow santuary: Thanks! I hope so too!

stars-for-feet: Must be hard walking... but thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Tendolover: Hope you didn't have to wait for long!

And here is the third chapter to Arranged Love: Accepting Fate.

* * *

Yue Ying used all her strength to push open the stable doors and tumbled onto the ground. "No…" She whispered softly when she saw no one in the stables. The hidden crack in the stables was revealed; somebody must have used it. "I'm too late…"

"Hurry Mei Li, I don't want anyone to see us." Voices whispered from behind Yue Ying.

She spun her head around, and was extremely relieved to see Shang Xiang and her entourage of maids with her. But when Shang Xiang saw Yue Ying, her mouth gaped open and she turned around to bolt away.

"Shang Xiang!" Yue Ying shouted, pushing herself up. She ran towards the door, but two of Shang Xiang's maids quickly blocked her exit. "Shang Xiang! Don't leave!" She screamed. "Lord Liu Bei needs you! He has been struck by an arrow and is heading back to the capital from the west." Her voice was breaking. It was too late anyway. If Shang Xiang wanted to leave, there was nothing to stop her. "Lord Liu Bei is dying... you must help pray for him..." Her voice was coarse and tears began to stream down from her eyes. _I had failed you Lord Liu Bei. You had asked me to watch your palace, but I managed to let Shang Xiang leave… _She thought. Yue Ying slouched onto the ground burying her face in her hands, feeling ashamed, guilty, and hopelessness.

"Pray? Praying will do nothing! He needs medical attention!" Shang Xiang's voice suddenly rang throughout the stable. "Mei Li, my bag!" She ran past Yue Ying and grabbed the lone horse in the stable's reins. The horse neighed and jumped up and down several times, trying to thwart Shang Xiang away, but she ignored it, and managed to climb onto its back, unsaddled.

"My Lady? Where are you going?" Mei Li threw the bag up to Shang Xiang as she was able to force the horse to gallop out of the stables.

"To save Lord Liu Bei!" Shang Xiang shouted back to her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Lord Liu Bei, please hold on a little longer! We're almost at a town! Oh gods, please send a miracle to us!" Zhao Yun prayed as he continued to gallop through the empty plains. For a while now, Zhao Yun watched helplessly as Liu Bei continued to slip in and out of consciousness, a good indication he was getting extremely weak.

Liu Bei's face was getting very pale and his lips looked almost white. "Liu…" he mumbled, "Shan…" as he began slouching to one side of the horse again, causing them to ride in a curved path. "My… son…" was all that he was able to mumble throughout the whole journey.

As they continued galloping, Zhao Yun began to see movement up ahead. He squinted and noticed a familiar horse. "Who could that be?" He mumbled to himself. As he neared, he was finally able to recognize the horse. It was the one that they had left behind because nobody could ride it. "Have you sent us a miracle?" He asked the heavens as he quickly looked up at the clear blue sky. When he looked back at the plains, he realized who was riding the horse; Sun Shang Xiang.

"How is he?" She shouted to him, but he ignored her. He had never trusted her before, what made her think that he trusted her now? Zhao Yun continued riding past her. Sun Shang Xiang had to force the horse to turn around and ride alongside with Hex Mark. "He doesn't look that well!" She exclaimed in surprise. Never in her life had she seen someone so ill.

Zhao Yun continued to ignore her, trying to outride her, but to his astonishment, she was able to keep up with him. _She must have rode a horse before, being able to go so fast without a saddle._ He thought. _Must have been several times too. Very unladylike. She cannot be trusted. _

"You must stop! Lord Liu Bei will not be able to make it to the town!" Shang Xiang shouted.

Zhao Yun glared at her. "Lord Liu Bei **WILL** make it to the town! May the heavens strike you for cursing your own husband's death!" He whipped Hex Mark to go faster, but it was evident that the horse was getting tired from traveling so long and with the extra weight.

"I can help!" Shang Xiang glared back, but he continued to ride, ignoring her. "You ignorant fool!" She shouted in anger when she couldn't bear his attitude any longer. Shang Xiang rode ahead of Hex Mark and stopped right in front of them, causing Hex Mark to stop as well, despite the fact that Zhao Yun tried to make him go faster.

"What the **HELL** are you doing?" Zhao Yun cursed. "You are going to kill Lord Liu Bei with your stupid antics!"

"**YOU'RE **the one who's going to kill him if you think he could last till you get to a town!" She spat back, jumping off the horse and trying to pull Liu Bei off Hex Mark and onto the ground, but Zhao Yun fought back, pulling Liu Bei onto the horse again. "Stop it!"

"You **INSOLENT** fool!" Zhao Yun continued to struggle with pulling back Liu Bei's body.

Upset, and completely impatient, Shang Xiang did the first thing that came into her mind; she bit Zhao Yun's hand. He screeched in pain as she dug her teeth into his skin. After a few seconds of unbearable pain, Zhao Yun released his grip on Liu Bei, allowing Shang Xiang to pull him off the horse and onto the ground. Shang Xiang quickly and delicately took off Liu Bei's armour and saw an arrowhead pierced in his chest. The wound was turning black and purple.

"The arrow is poisoned." Shang Xiang stated, pausing for a moment, shaking in fear. She had seen battle scars before, but she had never seen an actually wound.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zhao Yun jumped off his horse and pushed Shang Xiang away from Liu Bei roughly, giving her a bruise and forcing her to thump onto the ground.

"I… I… know how to bandage his wound!" She managed to stutter.

"Tsh." Zhao Yun scoffed. "Since when do **WOMEN** know how to do such things?"

"I read it in the books!" Shang Xiang defended herself. "You're going to kill him if you don't let me treat that wound now!" She tried to shove Zhao Yun out of the way, but she was not as physically strong as he was. "You have to let me help him!"

"My… wife…?" Liu Bei reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why…?" he was slipping into consciousness again. "are you here…?" He asked. His grip on Shang Xiang was so weak that his arm just fell to the ground.

"I'm here to help you." She whispered, wiping the sweat from his face with her handkerchief. "Shhhh!" She continued. "This is going to hurt a little." In one swift movement, she pulled the arrowhead out. Liu Bei groaned in pain.

"What have you done?" Zhao Yun rushed to Liu Bei's side.

"I pulled the arrow out! What does it look like?" She waved the arrowhead in front of his face, her hand full of Liu Bei's blood. "Hold this here." She grabbed Zhao Yun's hand and stuffed the handkerchief in it and placed it on Liu Bei's wound. "A… Apply pressure there." She said, still stuttering, afraid that she might have done something wrong. Shang Xiang had read a lot of books when she was back in Wu and when she had nothing better to do in Shu. But everything she read about dealt with military; from strategies, to swordsmanship, and even to medicine. She had a great deal of knowledge in all those areas, but since she was a girl, she never had any chance to actually put them into use. Although she knew what she was doing, she had never done it before. The fear of her first attempt was enough to make her stutter and worry.

"I don't trust you." Zhao Yun stated flatly. "You are not proper for a wife."

"You can insult me after we help Lord Liu Bei okay?" Shang Xiang opened her bag and dug through all her clothes looking for something. When she found another bag, she opened it and grabbed some of the leaves in it, and put them in her mouth. She quickly chewed on the leaves into little pieces.

"You were preparing to run away weren't you?" Zhao Yun's comment was more of a statement than a question.

Shang Xiang didn't say anything. She spat out the leave pieces onto her hand. She directed Zhao Yun to lift his hand off from the wound and then stuffed the leaves onto the wound. Liu Bei groaned again in pain. Next, she pulled out a long white bandage from her bag and with Zhao Yun holding Liu Bei in a sitting position, she began to wrap the bandage around his chest.

"What was that?" He asked, mentioning about the leaves.

"It stops the poison from spreading."

"I still don't trust you." Zhao Yun muttered.

After Shang Xiang had finished wrapping Liu Bei's wound with the bandage she gathered her clothes and tied up the bundle again. "There, now we have to take him to a real doctor." She began to stand up, but Liu Bei suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave…" He managed to say before falling into the empty void again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"The gods love Lord Liu Bei very much." A man holding a wooden box said after he finished examining Liu Bei. "If the poison was spread any further, Lord Liu Bei would not have survived." He continued. "The heavens must be smiling down upon the Shu Kingdom. Lady Liu Bei, if you would please follow me, there are a few packages of medicine Lord Liu Bei must drink."

"Thank you, doctor." Shang Xiang followed the man out of the room.

Zhao Yun sat at the small table in the room as he watched Shang Xiang leave. He still didn't trust her. Liu Bei lay on the bed behind him, still unconscious. Zhao Yun poured some wine into his cup and drank it all in one gulp. He looked at the bundle on the table; the bundle that Shang Xiang was carrying when she came to help them. It was her bundle that she was bringing when she planned to run away from Shu. Zhao Yun wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not, since she didn't leave. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that it was because of her that Liu Bei managed to survive, even if just barely. But he also knew that since she didn't run away as planned, it was most likely she'd be returning to the palace with them. "I don't trust her." He muttered, downing another cup of wine.

A groan came from behind him, which caused to him to get out of his seat and towards the sound. Liu Bei was awake and trying to sit upright in the bed. Zhao Yun quickly helped him up. "You shouldn't be moving so much my Lord."

"Where is my wife?" He asked, still half dazed. "I have to stop her from leaving me again." He slowly tried to get out of bed, but Zhao Yun forced him from doing so.

"My Lord, you are not well to be getting out of bed." _Again? Did he mistaken Shang Xiang for Lady Mi? _Zhao Yun thought to himself.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"It is a great relief that you are doing well, brother." Guan Yu patted Liu Bei's back.

"Yes, but the pain is still there Brother Yu." Liu Bei groaned.

"Those bastards! Whoever knew they would ambush us like that!" Zhang Fei scoffed as Yue Ying bandaged the cut on his arm. "They're getting smarter as the days go by, we must conquer their entire land immediately!"

"General Fei, you mustn't keep with these rash ideas. There must be planning and…" Zhuge Liang was cut off.

"Planning shmanning! All your planning did was nearly kill Brother Liu Bei!"

Zhuge Liang looked extremely offended, but he didn't bother speaking up again. Instead Liu Bei dismissed the meeting. "It's getting late, we will continue this meeting next week…"

"Next week?" Zhang Fei interrupted. "That long? We should commence our attack next week!"

"Brother Fei, we've been planning this for a long while now. All the generals and soldiers are weary, and I'm sure many of them would like to take a few days to rest. I know I'd like a few days to rest before we continue this." Liu Bei coughed, in an attempt to remind his brother that he was still wounded.

"Brother Liu Bei is right…" Guan Yu began, but was cut short by a knock on the door.

"My Lord," Shang Xiang's voice came from the other side, before the door swung open. She held a bowl of medicine in her hands. "I brought you your…." She stopped suddenly when she realized there were other people in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there's a meeting going on…" She turned around, about to walk away.

"No, no. It's fine, the meeting just finished." Liu Bei eagerly called Shang Xiang back.

"Good night, my Lord." The others said in unison before leaving the room. "Good night Lady Sun."

Once the last person left, Shang Xiang turned back towards her husband, only to find some of the hot medicine pour onto her hands. She winced in pain as Liu Bei rushed to help her.

"You didn't have to come here to give me my medicine."

_You think I wanted to? Fu Ying made me come! All my life, I have never served a single person before, and here I am serving you right now! I'm the Princess of Wu! Whoever heard of a princess serving someone? _Shang Xiang thought bitterly. "It is my duty as your wife to do so." She stated flatly, followed by a weak smile.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day, Liu Bei got up bright and early to spend some time with his son, but when he woke up, Shang Xiang was already gone and Liu Shan was still fast asleep. Liu Bei thought it to be odd for his son to still be asleep, when he distinctively remembered his son was an early riser, crying for attention every morning.

Feeling a bit groggy, he closed his eyes again almost falling asleep, when his bedroom door creaked open. "Who's there?" He demanded, annoyance evident in his voice.

"It is Fu Ying my Lord, Lady Sun sent me to bring your water basin and face cloth to you." The elderly woman announced as she stepped into the bedroom area. She placed the basin onto Shang Xiang's makeup table, and dipped the cloth into the warm water.

"Where is Lady Sun?" Liu Bei asked as he wiped his face.

"I believe she's with the Lady Zhuge Liang, taking embroidery and stitching lessons again."

Liu Bei nodded in approval as he handed the towel back to Fu Ying. He pushed himself off the bed and headed to his son's crib. Peering over the crib, he smiled at the sleeping figure. With one hand, he lightly caressed his son's cheek. "Does he sleep this well in the mornings now?"

"Well of course! Every morning Lady Sun lulls him back to sleep with her angelic voice. The little Lord Liu Shan seems to enjoy Lady Sun's songs very much. I think it's his most favorite time of the day." Fu Ying picked up the basin and headed towards the door. "If there is nothing else my Lord, I ask for my leave."

Liu Bei nodded as he continued gazing upon his son. _Shang Xiang, _he thought. _I wonder if you'll make a good mother?_

As the morning light poured into his room, Liu Bei decided to take a stroll in his gardens, something he hadn't done for a long while. Dressing in his most casual attire, a light green robe, he headed out.

Just as he turned the first corner into the biggest garden in his palace, voices flooded the area.

"I'm sorry mi'lady, but I really must go! Fu Ying will scold me again. Besides, isn't my Lady supposed to be taking embroidery and stitching lessons?"

"What's this? You're lecturing me?" Shang Xiang's voice was filled with displeasure.

"A mere servant such as I wouldn't dare!" Mei Li shot to the ground, a sword lay near her hands. "Please forgive me mistress, it will never happen again!"

Shang Xiang laughed as she helped her maid up. "Don't be silly Mei Li, I was only playing around with you!" Shang Xiang turned around to pick up her Sol Chakrams lying on the stone table. "Go back to work then…" her voiced sounded a little disappointed. "I don't want Fu Ying to scold you again… she comes back to me later on to lecture me." She scrunched her face in disgust. "I guess I'll stay here and train all alone… thank the heavens Yue Ying wanted to spend time with her husband today! I don't think I can stand taking anymore stitching lessons!"

"Oh, my lady, before I leave, Fu Ying would like to know what you like to have for lunch today."

"I don't know." Shang Xiang swung her weapon, pretending to hit an invisible target. "Surprise me with something delicious!"

"Yes my lady. And shall it be for two?"

"Probably not." This time she kicked the air twice before she swung her weapons again, moving her arms in a circular motion, as if it was a dance move. "It's been a few months now, and he has never ate a single meal with me. In fact, I've hardly seen him." She laughed slightly. "Kind of makes me wonder what kind of man he is. Am I so dreadfully ugly that he doesn't want to see me? Is he really shy with girls? Does he have a mistress? Or…" She giggled at the thought. "…perhaps he's gay?"

Liu Bei, he continued to stand around the corner, watching the two girls, arched an eyebrow at the comment. Him, Liu Bei of Shu, gay?

"But then again, a gay man couldn't possibly have such an adorable son." Shang Xiang finished as she continued moving gracefully with her weapons.

"But my lady, he is your husband, and you are his wife. Do you not feel any emotion to him? It is by the heavens that women shall forever serve her husband and…"

"I know, I know." Shang Xiang sounded exasperated. "But how can I feel any emotion for a man who only neglects me?" She sighed and paused momentarily. "I thought you had some chores to do."

"Yes my lady." Mei Li picked up the sword on the ground, and rushed towards the kitchen, only to realize that Liu Bei had been standing around the corner the whole time. She bowed her head in respect, and was about to greet him before he stopped her. Instead, he motioned for her to hand him the sword and be on her way. She reluctantly gave the sword to her new Lord, and feared for her lady. As much as Mei Li wanted to go and inform her lady, she knew she couldn't. Instead, she headed off to the kitchen.

Liu Bei silently walked towards Shang Xiang, who continued to flow with poise in her movements. Her back still faced Liu Bei, and herself unaware of his presence.

"I hate it here." She muttered, barely audible. She turned around and swung her Sol Chakrams roughly, only to find her weapons clashing onto the blade of the sword that Liu Bei held. She shrieked in surprise, sending one of her chakrams flying into the air. Liu Bei expertly caught it with the sword in his grasp. He held it towards Shang Xiang.

"I thought, perhaps, you would like a sparring partner." He smiled charmingly at her.

For a minute or two, Shang Xiang only stared at him dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. She recollected herself and a grin replaced her puzzled look. She carefully slid her chakram off the blade of his sword and took a step back with her right foot. She held her arms up, ready to attack. Once in stance, she eyed her husband carefully.

"Don't hold back just because I'm a girl."

He laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it." Slowly, he dragged his right foot back. With his left arm behind his back, he held the sword out with his right hand, ready to strike. "Ladies first."

"And don't underestimate me." She said as she swung the right chakram to the side of Liu Bei's neck.

In one swift movement, he easily blocked her attack with the sword. But before the two weapons clashed, the left chakram was already moving towards his right side. Just as the weapons touched each other, he jumped back, her left chakram narrowly missing him, but slicing the front of his shirt ever so slightly. Shang Xiang grinned. "Isn't rule number one to never underestimate your enemies?"

He smiled politely, "Perhaps it is in the books, m'lady. But I have fought many battles and I've seen many things. Underestimating your enemy is a flaw in any warrior, but overestimating your own abilities is worse."

"Perhaps, my Lord," She mocked. "you should remember that for yourself." She took a step backwards and began twirling her chakrams like a dancer twirling fancy fans to entertain men. Liu Bei watched her amusingly. Knowing that her opponent was fixated on the weapons instead of her, she suddenly rushed forward and tried to slash Liu Bei. Luckily for him, he reacted quick enough to dodge each one.

As Shang Xiang continued to advance at him, he continued to move backwards blocking each strike. After a moment of continuous failed strikings, Shang Xiang jumped back. "You can't keep defending, you know."

"Attacking isn't the only thing in a battle, you know." He commented, still smiling relentlessly.

"No, but you only can win if you attack." She thrust her arms back, pulling all the strength she could, she threw both chakrams towards Liu Bei like a boomerang.

Seeing her weapons fly towards him, his first reaction forced him arch his body backwards. The chakrams missed him and Shang Xiang expertly caught them back in her hands. Liu Bei straightened himself up.

"Your weapons are very unique Shang Xiang. I must admit, I have never seen anything like them before."

She smiled proudly. "Nor do many people know how to wield them." Again she threw the chakrams toward him. This time, he didn't arch his body backward, instead he rapidly swung his sword at one chakram and then the other, each time creating a loud metal clashing sound. Somehow the chakrams still boomeranged back to Shang Xiang.

"I must admit," he began. "I'm quite impressed by your strength."

"Flattering me won't let you win." This time, she threw the right chakram vertically at him.

Liu Bei held the sword horizontally in front of him with the palm of his left hand pressing against the flat part of the blade. As the chakram collided with the sword, he used his strength to push it back.

"Why do you only defend against me? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No." Liu Bei positioned himself to his initial stance. "In a one-on-one fight, it is better to learn how your opponent attacks first. That way, you can easily pinpoint their weakness and find an opportunity to strike when they are most vulnerable. For example, I have learned a lot about your fighting style by defending and watching you."

She paused for a moment, not quite believing what he said. "Such as?"

"For one, there is a big difference when you're attacking from your right side or from your left side. You are more dominant in your right side, thus most of your strength is put on that side. When I attack, I will attack most often on your left side."

"You're wrong." Shang Xiang growled angrily. Although she did not have much real combat experience, she would not admit to having any faults in her battle strategy. As she pulled back her arms to swing both chakrams towards her husband, she purposely emphasized more strength on her left side to prove him wrong. Again, he expertly blocked both chakrams.

"Secondly, your core strength comes for your whole body and not just your arms. As a result, there are several times when you leave your body vulnerable as you try to put more power in your flying weapons. As your opponent, I can easily take you down before you can launch another attack."

Shang Xiang laughed. "My, my, dear husband, you think you've seen everything that I got?" As she finished, Shang Xiang began swinging her weapons in front of her in a criss-cross motion and furiously charged towards Liu Bei. In a brief moment, Liu Bei effortlessly swung his sword towards her, taking advantage of her lowered arm as it criss-crossed and Shang Xiang felt the coldness of his blade flat on her neck. She froze, unable to comprehend how he managed to do that in her rapid motion.

"Don't overestimate yourself." He stated flatly and pulled the sword away from her.

She stood there for a moment, unable to move. Fear written all over her face. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even know what had happened. Liu Bei took a step back and placed the sword on the stone table. He was about to turn and leave when suddenly Shang Xiang dropped to the ground in tears. His eyes widened in shock. The only thing that ran across his mind was that he had hurt her and accidentally slit her neck.

He rushed to her and crouched down, peering at her neck but saw no blood and no cut. "Shang Xiang, are you okay? I'm sorry for what I have done." Had he hurt her somewhere else during their spar?

She looked up at him, eyes swelling with tears and nose slightly pinkish. Angrily, and like a child, she pushed him away from her, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!" She shouted at him.

Liu Bei couldn't make sense of what was happening. Did she, Sun Shang Xiang, push him to the ground? And was she, his wife, yelling at him for no apparent reason? If Liu Bei had been any other man, he would have picked himself up and disciplined that unladylike wife of his until she knew exactly what it meant to be the wife of a great man. If Liu Bei had been any other man, he would have taken a bamboo stick and would have beat her until she begged for mercy promising she would never pull such an outrageous stunt again. If Liu Bei had been any other man, he would have taken one, two, or maybe even three concubines to show her her place. But fortunately for Shang Xiang, Liu Bei wasn't like any other man.

Liu Bei picked himself up and crouched down beside Shang Xiang again. He placed one hand on her shoulder and softly asked her, "Why are you so upset, my wife?" Still, unable to calm herself down, she swatted his hand off her and tried to push him away again. This time, however, he was ready for it and caught her hands in his. He pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. Still, Shang Xiang tried to push him away, but his strength was far greater than hers and she managed to no avail. Furious with the inability to do anything, she began swatting at his chest. She continued at this for a short while but when Liu Bei failed to react negatively to it, she stopped and buried her tear stained face into his chest.

He held her there for a long while as she continued to cry. Eventually, her sobbing desisted and her rapid breaths slowed. Liu Bei pushed her away slightly so that he could see her face. She looked up at him, eyes swollen, nose red, and cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry." She mustered out to him.

He smiled softly and brushed a falling tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Why were you so upset?"

Shang Xiang looked down, unable to face him anymore. "I don't know! I don't know why I was so upset. I just… I didn't like how you were making fun of me. And… and… and I didn't like you beating me after making fun of me."

Liu Bei put a finger on her chin and tilted her head up so that he could see her face. "I wasn't making fun of you, Shang Xiang, I was teaching you and giving you advice."

Shang Xiang's eyes scanned his face. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew that she had mistaken his intentions. And now, she had made an even bigger fool out of herself. Tears began flowing faster down her cheeks again. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He smiled again at her. "Because we are husband and wife."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was after that day, that Sun Shang Xiang began to feel differently about her husband.

Every morning just as the sun began to rise, Shang Xiang would wake from her sleep, crawl over her husband, careful not to wake him up to get off the bed. She would then proceed to quietly put on her morning robes and take Liu Shan in her arms to feed him before he started crying. After feeding him, she would rock him in his crib and sing lullabies till he fell asleep again. Afterwards, she would head to the kitchen and fetch a small basin full of hot water and a face cloth and take it back to her room. By the time she would return, the sun's rays would flood into the room, causing Liu Bei to wake up to the brightness. Shang Xiang would proceed towards the bed, rinse the face cloth and let Liu Bei wash his face. He would hand the cloth back to her and slip on his shoes.

Next, Shang Xiang would gather his clothes as he undressed out of his night gown. As she helped him dress, she couldn't stop herself from blushing every time she saw his body. His fine features, well toned and muscular body would cause her heart to beat a little faster. Of course, she would always hide this from him and he did not take notice of it while he finished getting dressed.

As if on cue, Fu Ying would knock on the door and bring in breakfast for them to eat. Some days, Shang Xiang and Liu Bei were able to eat together, but most days, he would tell Fu Ying to bring his share to his study where he would have to do his duties as the Lord of Shu. On those days, Shang Xiang would feel a slight pang of disappointment, but would never let Liu Bei know.

Following breakfast, Shang Xiang would hurriedly go meet Yue Ying for various lessons. This was, at first, quite a surprise for Ying, since it was well known to those living in the Liu household that Shang Xiang was far from anything like a lady. But eventually, Ying began to notice to differences in Shang Xiang's mannerisms and behaviour and caught wind that Shang Xiang had began feeling differently for the Lord of Shu. These lessons, along with Shang Xiang's changed mannerisms and behavior was definitely more lady-like and Ying was sure that Shang Xiang was trying to impress the Lord of Shu.

During her breaks while taking these lessons, Shang Xiang would often head towards Liu Bei's study or strategy room to take a peek at her husband through the open window as he read books or coerced with his strategist and officers. On one of Shang Xiang's trips, Mei Li caught her behind some bushes peering at her husband. Mei Li merely laughed at her mistress, saying that she was like a little girl who had just developed her first crush on an older man. Embarrassed, Shang Xiang forced Mei Li to keep it a secret, lest the heavens strike lightning on her and that she would never marry off.

Before dinner, Shang Xiang would often play with the little Lord Liu Shan. Ever since she began to take care of him, he had become quite attached to her. She had learned to love the child and felt like a mother to him. In addition, she felt that the more Liu Shan liked her, the more his father would like her too. In a sense, she felt that being closer with Liu Shan would mean being closer to Liu Bei since he was his beloved son.

During dinner, as they would sit with all the non-servants living in household, Shang Xiang would always pick all the food that Liu Bei enjoyed eating and place it in his bowl of rice. She had been observing him for a while now and knew which dishes he liked and even which parts of the chicken he liked. And if anyone else tried to get the chicken piece that he liked, she would smack their chopstick with hers and then take the piece. This often led to Zhang Fei making fun of both Liu Bei and Shang Xiang. In response Liu Bei would pick some food and place it in her bowl. Of course, he often did so as a common courtesy, but Shang Xiang always loved it.

After dinner, Liu Bei liked going into the gardens and rest there, often chatting with Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying or one of his officers. Sometimes he would ask Shang Xiang to accompany him and they would take quiet walks in the garden or look up into the night sky.

Right before going to bed, Shang Xiang would always sing lullabies to Liu Shan till he fell asleep as Liu Bei would watch or rock him. Then she would pour a cup a hot tea for Liu Bei to drink before helping him undress and put on his night gown. Afterwards, she would take off her clothes and put on her nightgown. As she did so, her back turned towards him, she would always wonder if perhaps he was watching her undress. This always caused her heart to beat a little faster and her face to flush a light pink in embarrassment. Some nights, as she undressed, Liu Bei would help her as he kissed her on her neck and shoulder. These were the nights she liked best. His hands would touch her soft skin, even in the most private parts, and this always sent tingles all over her body. He would then proceed to kiss her body and take her as his.

And this was how it was for several months before Liu Bei began another campaign.

"Shang Xiang," he began one morning as she helped him dress. "in 3 days I will be traveling to the Sichuan province. I don't know when I will be back."

"Oh." Shang Xiang replied, disappointment evident in her voice. Liu Bei turned around to face her. His eyes scanned her face as she faked a smile. "Please be safe and I will take care of the household while you are away." Shang Xiang continued knowing it was expected of her to say this.

Liu Bei gently took her chin in his hand. "Are you unhappy, Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang shook her head furiously. "Of course not, my dear husband! I am blessed to have such a strong and powerful husband!" She was unhappy. Of course she didn't want her husband to go to battle. There was always that chance that the heavens would decide it was finally time for him to ascend into the heavens. Shang Xiang was not ready for that. She was still so young and she had finally learned to love her husband. She didn't want it to be taken away from her so soon.

"Shang Xiang?" A tear suddenly fell from her eye.

"I am truly happy!" She shouted out as she quickly wiped the tear away.

Liu Bei sighed slightly. He brushed his hand through her hair before pulling her towards him. With one hand behind her head, he wrapped the other around her waist. She immediately wrapped hers around his and held him tightly, as if doing so would keep him with her forever. "I promise I'll come back to you." He whispered in her ear. She held him tighter and buried her face into his chest. He closed his eyes and stood there embracing her for a while, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair.

Over the past couple months, things had certainly changed between them. He remembered a time when he often found various excuses to keep him from going to their bedroom to sleep at night. He would frequently engross himself into his books and diplomats in the mornings to avoid having breakfast with his wife. He would keep himself busy until it was time for dinner and eat as fast as possible to avoid spending any more time with Shang Xiang. Following dinner he would return to his study and read books late into the night and then repeat the cycle. It wasn't as if he hated his new wife; in actuality, he was actually slightly afraid of her. Never in his life had he met a woman quite like her. She seemed very independent, opinionated, and too aggressive for a woman. He didn't like going back to his bedchamber because she would always have her handmaidens at the doorways and they were always armed with various weapons. The Lord of Shu did not like women like that. The Lord of Shu liked women who were calm, intelligent, well mannered, passive, and soft spoken. He liked women who supported him and relaxed him. He liked women who loved him for the man that he was, and not because he was the Lord of Shu. He liked women like Lady Mi.

Liu Bei knew that Shang Xiang was nothing like his first wife. He had loved his first wife and felt that no other woman would ever replace her and Shang Xiang would be no exception. His new wife was nothing like Lady Mi, so Liu Bei would find any excuse to avoid having any more contact with her. So he was very glad when it came time for him to campaign through various provinces. He would be away from her for several weeks, even months at a time, but after that one time, when she saved him from certain death, he knew he could not avoid her any longer.

He was indebted to her. Liu Bei could still remember the pain that shot through him as death was ready to take him. He only thought about his son and Lady Mi during that time, but when he opened his eyes and saw Shang Xiang crouching over him, fear written all over her shaken body, he knew that he might not make it back alive. So, as Shang Xiang pulled out the arrow in his body, he swore to the heavens that if he was able to live and see his son again, he would treat Shang Xiang as a true wife.

As Fate would have turned out, Shang Xiang was the one who had saved him. So, as he had swore to the heavens, he tried to make amends with his wife. It was a difficult process at first, since his actions of avoidance had become a habit. Until one day, he found her in the garden practicing weaponry. He did not like the idea of a woman wielding weapons, but remembering his oath the heavens, he forced himself to tolerate it, at least for the time being.

He would spar with her, thinking that perhaps giving her pointers would soften her fierce attitude, but it didn't help as her words were spat back to him during their spar. He had kept his composure throughout, but he knew that if this was what his wife was, he would not be able to tolerate it. She was too masculine for him to learn to love. By the end of the spar, he had had enough of her attitude, but as things had turned out, she would show a different side to her that was shocking to the Lord of Shu.

He didn't particularly enjoy seeing her cry so much, but he was glad to know that under that tough exterior, she had a softer side. Maybe, he had thought as he held her in his arms that day, he could learn to tolerate her. Indeed he did.

Shang Xiang began to show a more feminine side from that day on. Although for the first weeks or so, her actions were a bit awkward for her as she was beginning to learn to do various activities that were more ladylike. Then one day, all her handmaidens were dressed properly, no longer donning weapons. Liu Bei causally asked Yue Ying one night how Shang Xiang's lessons were coming along and Ying revealed that his wife had asked what kind of women the Lord of Shu liked. Ying laughed it off, mentioning Shang Xiang's new found eagerness to impress him.

Liu Bei very much enjoyed this different side of his new wife and found himself more willing to spend time with her. As more days passed, he began thinking about her more and more, spending most nights with her accompanying him on strolls in the garden or looking up into the night sky. Some days, he wouldn't even bother with diplomats so that he could spend more time with her. On those days, they would often play with Liu Shan or go to the river on the outskirts of the city to sit and enjoy the scenery.

Every night, she would help him into his night gown. Her soft touch would send strange sensations throughout his body. He watched her, as she undressed, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. She was like a heavenly fairy with her milky skin, round curves and perfect figure. As he continued to gaze at this divine being, he found himself unable to resist the urge to touch her beauty. He would take her robes and slowly slip it off her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses as it slid off. She would sigh softly, provoking him to continue. As her robes fell to the ground, his hand would wander all over her body, feeling the silkiness of her every part. Soon afterwards, he would turn her around to face him and he would see the delight in her eyes, but also the innocence as her cheeks would flush to a light pink. He loved this about her. No matter how many times they made love, she would always make him feel as if they were doing it for the very first time. Her eyes would lower and her lips would part slightly, inviting him in for a kiss which he never turned down. He would lean forward, pressing his lips onto hers. He would taste the sweetness of her, and be unwilling to part until she would push him away from her slightly so that she could help him out of his night gown. She would follow his lead and let the night gown drop to the floor, where he would lead her to their bed and make love with her. He was a gentle lover to her and enjoyed every moment he spent with her.

So, as he stood there, embracing her and taking in her flowery scent, he could feel a sense of sadness overwhelm him. He did not want to part with her, but knew his duties as the Lord of Shu. It could be weeks or months before the next time they would be together again and there was always that fear that perhaps he would not be able to make it back.

Shang Xiang looked into her husband's eyes and gave him a warm smile. "I will think of you every day and night and will be waiting for your safe return."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As Liu Bei got ready to leave for his campaign, Shang Xiang helped him put on his armor. She placed each piece on him carefully and slowly, trying as much as she could to delay his departure. They were silent, both unable to speak to each other and unsure of what to say. Shang Xiang bit her lower lip as she placed the last piece of armor on his shoulders. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew that that would be impossible. She looked into her husband's face and gave him a weak smile. Liu Bei, seeing the forlorn expression on his wife, brushed his fingers on her face. "You look as if you'll never see me again." He finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

Shang Xiang's eyes widened in shock. "No, no, no!" She shouted out, but realized that she had raised her voice and lowered it. "I just… I wish you didn't have to leave me." She finally poured out.

Liu Bei smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't be so sad, Shang Xiang. I'll come back to you."

Shang Xiang smiled back and gazed into his eyes. Although the time together had not been long, she knew that she had fallen deeply in love with this man in front of her. And if anything were to happen to him, she didn't know what she would do. "My Lord," she began as she took something out from under her waistband. "I made this for you. It will give you safety while on the battlefield." She finished and handed him a handkerchief with two doves embroidered on it with the Chinese character for 'love'. The stitching was a little sloppy, but Liu Bei was happy to receive it from her.

"I will keep this by my heart." He said as he stuffed the handkerchief under his breastplate. "Here," He said as he reached around his neck. "Keep this safe for me until I return." He placed a pendant over her neck. She touched it lightly. "It is the crest of Shu." Liu Bei explained. "Let it always remind you of me."

As he finished, there was a knock on the door. "Brother, it is time for us to leave." Guan Yu's clearly announced through the door.

Liu Bei looked at Shang Xiang one last time before following his oath brother, leaving his wife. All Shang Xiang could do, was watch as the man she loved walk out of her life. Sharp pains stabbed through her as her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. Her legs suddenly gave way and she collapsed to the ground. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears, but was unable to as they began to fall from her eyes. "I love you…" She whimpered between her soft sobs.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A week had passed since Liu Bei left to the Sichuan Province when Shang Xiang received a letter from Wu. It had been over a year since she had left her home in Wu and this was the first letter she received back. Although she had sent many letters to her brother, he had never written back. It came to a point that Shang Xiang had pushed the memories of Wu away and focused only on her duties to her husband. So when the letter from Wu addressed to her came into her hands, a flood of memories came back to her. Shang Xiang quietly headed back to her bedchamber where she lay the envelope on the desk and just stared at it for a very long time. She felt a mix of emotions upon receiving the letter; she felt excited to finally hear from Wu, but she also felt angry for not receiving anything until now. Another part of her was scared that reading the letter would break the peaceful bliss she was experiencing with Liu Bei, but another part felt relieved that her family had not forgotten about her.

Through her mixed emotions, Shang Xiang slowly and gingerly touched the letter, tracing each stroke on the envelope with her finger. At long last, she finally broke the wax seal on the back and pulled out the envelope. It read:

_ Shang Xiang,_

_ Things are not well in Wu. Your mother is gravely ill and wishes to see you and her step-grandchild one last time before she ascends into heaven. A ship will arrive for you on the third day of the fifth month._

_ Lu Xun_

Shang Xiang reread the letter several times. _Third day of the fifth month?_ She thought. _That is tomorrow!_ Again, she reread the letter several more times before finally putting the paper down. She quickly took out a sheet of paper from the desk drawer and began grounding the ink. After a moment, she took the quill and began writing a letter to her husband. If she had to leave the next day, it was very likely that Liu Bei would not be back from his campaign.

Once she finished the letter, she pulled out a hair piece from her head and placed it on top of the letter, to indicate that the letter was indeed written by her. Next she began a few clothes into a small travel bag, including some of Liu Shan's necessities.

"Mei Li!" Shang Xiang called out to her maid as she finished up, but when her maid did not come, she rushed out of her room. "Mei Li!" She called out again and soon her maid rushed towards her, bowing down in respect. "Yes, Lady Sun?"

"Mother is very sick. A ship will arrive tomorrow for me, so make sure you and the rest of the girls are ready to leave tomorrow." Shang Xiang replied as she hastened her maid along. "I have to get Liu Shan ready too."

In the corner of the shadows, Zhao Yun stood leaning against wall.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"My lady! The ship is here! We must hurry to the dock!" Mei Li called out to her mistress as she rushed into her bedchamber. Shang Xiang was bundling up the sleeping Liu Shan.

Shang Xiang nodded as she tied a knot to secure Liu Shan on her back. The two of them quickly rushed out towards the dock. As they stood at the pier, waiting for ship to come closer, they heard a sudden thud from behind them.

Quickly looking back to where the thud came from, she saw Zhao Yun with a stern look on his face, holding his spear upright. Zhang Fei stood beside him, holding his weapon in his hands. "General Zhao Yun!" Mei Li gasped, as she quickly glanced back to the ship coming towards them, praying that it would reach them sooner.

"Hand me the little Lord." Zhao Yun's voice was cold and distant.

"My mother is sick." Shang Xiang began, her voice quivering from fear for her mother's health and fear of Zhao Yun. "She would like to see her step-grandchild one time before she ascends into heaven."

"Return the little Lord now." He ignored her plea. This time, he was much sterner and anger flared in his eyes.

"Please," she begged. "We will be safe and return in a few days!"

"Shang Xiang!" a man's voice from the ship called as it neared them. Before the ship had even docked, Lu Xun had already jumped off the ship, running towards her.

Zhang Fei scoffed loudly. "Look at him; calling her by her name. They must have an intimate relationship." He gripped onto his weapon tightly and thrust it forwards towards them in an aggressive manner. "You had best return Brother Bei's son immediately if you wish you live another day."

"Shang Xiang, board the ship immediately, I'll take care of them." Lu Xun whipped out his twin blades, readying himself to attack.

"No!" Lady Sun cried. "You're all mistaken! General Zhao Yun, General Zhang Fei, I will return in a few days with Liu Shan. There is no need to fight!" She gripped onto Lu Xun's shoulder in an attempt to pull him back and stop this nonsense, but he did not move.

"Tsk. A married woman touching another man so intimately." Zhang Fei scoffed again.

"You leave me with no choice." Zhao Yun quickly rushed forward toward them as Lu Xun shouted for Mei Li to bring Shang Xiang onto the ship. Lu Xun crossed his twin blades in an 'X' formation to stop Zhao Yun's weapon from piercing into him. Zhao Yun pulled back, but Zhang Fei was already charging, forcing Lu Xun to defend again.

Taking advantage of the other two busy fighting, Zhao Yun again thrust his weapon again; this time, towards Shang Xiang. Just was Mei Li was pushing her towards the ship, the spear head came between the baby and Shang Xiang. In one swift movement, Zhao Yun managed to slice the cloth holding Liu Shan and fling the baby and cloth upwards.

As Zhao Yun caught the baby in his arm, Shang Xiang instinctively rushed towards him. Lu Xun, seeing her run towards the baby, blocked her path his arm. Unfortunately for him, since he was distracted, Zhang Fei's blade pierced into his right shoulder. He groaned in pain, falling onto his knees when Zhang Fei pulled his blade out. He was about to send the finishing blow when Zhao Yun stopped him. "Let them leave. We have the little Lord now, and that was all that mattered."

Tears suddenly flowed from Shang Xiang's eyes as she saw Lu Xun holding his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Xun..." She cried, crouching to hold him in her arms. "Oh Xun… I'm so sorry."

"My lady, we must leave immediately." Mei Li rushed her mistress, taking notice of the deathly glares from the other two men. She and Shang Xiang quickly helped Lu Xun back onto the ship. The crew took this as their cue to go and began heading back towards Wu.

With Lu Xun being treated, Shang Xiang rushed to the end of the boat with tears in her eyes as she watched her son get further and further away.

* * *

Next Update:

Chapter 4 (Final Chapter) – Destined Fate


	4. Destined Fate

**Author's Note:**

As usual, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. Special thanks to those who reviewed and/or emailed me. As I like to personalize them, please bear with me as I thank each reviewer.

Kick-It-Aus Style Mal's – Thank you! Hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Darth Padfoot – Thank for you calling it beautiful =) I agree that Zhao Yun is a little arrogant in the fanfic, but I think it helps create a little more drama.

Adriannu225 – Don't be ashamed, it's my fault you had forgotten about this. If I didn't go on hiatus, it would have been much better, ne?

pinkmmlover – Update is finally here, after such a long wait too. I hope the finale doesn't disappoint you.

Luving Randomness – Thanks! Hope you enjoy.

yauksiei – update on it's way!

Laurie H – I know what you mean with life, school and everything else get in the way. It's a shame really, we really need to be enjoying ourselves more, don't you think? I'm glad to have someone who's also a LB/SSX fan! I've noticed there aren't many fics dedicated to this pairing, which is sad, so hopefully, mine gives the pairing a little a justice! I'm really happy to hear that you've noticed I've somewhat tried to follow their history. I haven't stayed entirely true to it, unfortunately and I have made up quite a few things. I've noticed with a lot of the female characters in the Three Kingdoms, they don't get much of a back story. Again, thanks for reading, and though this chapter has been long overdue, I hope you enjoy it!

– Thank so much! Zhao Yun's loyalty is to Shu. I personally think he's a little stubborn too, which makes it hard for him to trust her. But, we'll see I guess ;)

EmoUchihaRayne – Yay! Another SSX/LB fan =)

dorisXgaga – Thanks comment! Enjoy the update!

amikaze – I'm sad to read that you thought it was pointless reviewing, BUT you still reviewed nonetheless. Thank you! It really is encouragement to write again when I suddenly receive reviews out of the blue. And it makes my day too! Thank you for pushing me back into writing!

**To everyone:** Thank you so much reading this fic. And thank you so much to those who took the time to review and/or email me. It was very nice of all of you as it makes my day and it really does push me forward (I know, I have to work on that). Your encouragement kept this fic going and finally, I can say that I've completed it. This is the very last chapter to Arranged Love. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Side Note:  
**Does anyone know why asterisks don't work when I upload my .doc file?

* * *

_To my dearest husband,_

_I wish I could have told you this myself, but I fear I do not have the time. My mother is dying. Although I am in the Liu family now and forever will be a Liu, I cannot forget my filial ties. I truly wish you were here so that I may ask for your permission to return to Wu to see my mother one last time before the heavens take her. I fear she cannot wait that long, so I am writing this letter to you, begging for your forgiveness. I truly do wish to be a dutiful wife to you, but I will have wronged you twice by the time you read this letter, so I ask for your clemency as I will be going back to Wu with Liu Shan without your consent. My mother wishes to see her grandchild before she passes. I will take great care of Liu Shan while he is with me and I will bring him back without a single loss of his hair. I will be gone for a few short days, but I know it will feel like an eternity as I will be further from you than I am now. Please know that I love you very much and that my heart, body, and soul belong to you._

_ Loving you forever and ever,_  
_ Shang Xiang_

The man held the letter in his hand gingerly, reading the words over again. He closed his eyes and paused for a few moments taking in the meaning of the letter. He tilted his head upwards to the sky and took in a deep breath before casting the letter into the blazing fire before him. He opened his eyes and looked into the fire without a slight bit of remorse. He could feel the heat on his face and smell of smoke sinking into his clothes and blowing through his long hair. His face was emotionless, but inside, he was relieved.

"You had no right to do that." A female voice said beside him.

The man did not bother to face her. She was a rather plain woman, dressed mostly in grey and green, but her face was wise beyond her age. "I respect your opinions, Lady Yue Ying, but we both know this is for the better."

Yue Ying faced the man; her eyes cast a shadow of sadness. "Do we really?"

"Throw the rest of the junk into the fire!" A second man bellowed out as servants continued to toss various items into the fire; books, several articles of female clothing, cosmetics. "You were not with us when we saw her leave, Ying." The large muscular man threw a dresser into the fire. "That woman is a harlot! She was feeling up that man like a whore! Isn't that right Zhou Yun?"

"What if it was all just some misunderstanding, General Zhang Fei?"

"There was no misunderstanding! Wu was never up to any good. This was all planned! She tried to kidnap the little Lord while brother Bei was away! Don't you be standing up for her, Ying! That wench is a sly fox! She's been feeding you nonsense the day she got here! Just like what she's been doing to brother Bei!"

"Zhang Fei is right, Lady Yue Ying. She was up to no good. Do not be sad, she does not deserve it. She will not return. The general that came for her fought with his life. This was staged, I am certain of it. It will be better for Lord Liu Bei and for the kingdom of Shu to forget this woman."

Yue Ying looked at the fire sadly. Everything that Shang Xiang had left behind was now burning to ash. Zhou Yun and Zhang Fei were right; it was suspicious how sudden they had come for her and left, but Yue Ying did not want to believe that Shang Xiang would have done all this on purpose. She wanted to believe with all her heart that Shang Xiang would come back. She wanted to believe that Shang Xiang truly did learn to love the Lord of Shu.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shang Xiang sat quietly by the edge of the boat watching the water ripple across the sea. She had been silent since they had left Shu, which worried Lu Xun. The Shang Xiang he knew was not like this at all. She was boisterous, carefree, and full of spirit. What had happened there? What had changed the Princess of Wu?

With his wound heavily bandaged, Lu Xun made his way toward Shang Xiang, but before he was even there, Shang Xiang spoke out. "You should really be resting. Your wound will get worse if you strain yourself." Shang Xiang continued to gaze into the sea.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm more worried about you," She finally stood up from her spot and looked at Lu Xun. "You look pale." Shang Xiang walked up to him and took his good arm to lead him back to the berth. "Thank you, Xun."

"For what?"

"And I'm sorry, for putting your life in danger for me."

"Shang Xiang," He said quietly as she sat him on the bed. "We practically grew up together. There is no need to thank or apologize." _That and because this was my mission._He silently added to himself. "I should be the one apologizing. I failed to help you bring the child back."

"Liu Shan..." She whispered barely audible. Though her face showed little emotion, her mind was in turmoil. She shook her head mentally, as if brushing away all her thoughts to bring her back to reality. "How are you feeling?" She took a look at his bandages, making sure blood hadn't seeped through.

"I've been better." He gave a weak laugh, closing his eyes as they began to droop heavily.

"Rest," Shang Xiang said, almost in such a warm and motherly way that Lu Xun felt he was a child once more. "I'll wake you when we're in Wu."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sun Quan had been pacing around the dock for nearly half an hour now. His anxiousness was making the people around him nervous. They had never seen their leader in such a state, not even in the face of imminent defeat. Every couple of steps, the Emperor of Wu would stop in his tracks and look out into the sea, only to be more upset as nothing new would be in sight.

"They're late! Where could they possibly be?" He muttered to himself as he continued to pace.

"Your majesty," Lu Meng interrupted the Emperor's deep thoughts, "Perhaps it is best if your majesty had some rest. The guards will inform us if they should see any ships in sight."

"No. I have to be here. I cannot rest until I know she is safe." The words were heavy to his heart. He could never forgive himself for bringing her to ruin. He looked up to the sky and prayed to the heavens once again for the safe return of his dear sister. In the midst of his prayer, one of the generals shouted, "A ship!" His heart pounded in anticipation. She was back and she was safe, was all he could repeat over and over again in his mind. His hands clenched into a fist as if he was holding onto an invisible fine thread. He held it as tight as possible because he felt that to lose hold of it would bring disaster.

It felt like an eternity had passed as the ship slowly made its way back to port. He squinted his eyes into the setting sun trying to make out any figures on this ship, but he could see no one. _No. No. No! Don't tell me something has gone wrong? Where is she? Where is Lu Xun?_ His mind raced alarmingly when the ship began to dock without anyone approaching. _Where is she?_He screamed in his head.

Just as the plank had dropped onto the pier, Sun Quan raced up to the ship to find his sister. He was about to break down the door to the berth when the door opened with Sun Shang Xiang carefully supporting the injured Lu Xun. "Shang Xiang." Sun Quan mumbled out breathlessly. Relief rushed past him the moment he saw his sister. He had been so worried about her that he didn't even notice how injured Lu Xun was.

"Xun, you fool!" A voice behind him rang out, bringing him to his senses. "Thought you were smart! But lookie here, you got banged up!" A muscular man with bells attached to his waist jumped up and took Shang Xiang's place to carry Lu Xun. "Good to see you back in one piece princess. Nothing less of what I'd expect of you!"

"I apologize, your majesty," Lu Xun began weakly. "I have failed you."

"No, you did well General Xun. Thank you for bringing Shang Xiang back safely." Sun Quan motioned a few servants to come forward. "Take General Xun back to his chambers and bring a doctor to see him." The servants nodded and with the help of Gan Ning, escorted Lu Xun to the palace.

Sun Quan looked at his sister. Seeing her there in one piece felt like the whole world was finally lifted off his shoulders. As a brother, he loved her, and he had knowingly sent her to a faraway place where she must have suffered a great deal. To him, bringing her back was almost like setting a bird free of its cage. "Shang Xiang," he opened his arms for an embrace. She stood there for a few moments with hesitation before giving a weak smile and hugging him back. "Brother."

He pushed her back by an arm's length, holding her shoulder to examine her face. "You do not look well. The past [year] must have been rough for you Shang Xiang. I am glad you are back."

"I am glad to see you again. Are you well, brother?"

"Things could be better. But enough of that, you're back, and that's all that matters. Come, you need to rest."

Shang Xiang shook her head, "I want to see mother. How is she doing?"

Sun Quan had a troubled expression across his face, but before he could respond, a sharp voice rang from the back. "Mother, is fine." From behind the generals an elderly woman with several servants tromped towards the siblings. All the men in the way quickly moved away to open a path for her. She wore dark colors, but everything about her seemed regal. "I am glad to see you well, Shang Xiang." She said as she approached them, giving a quick look to Sun Quan. Even as emperor of Wu, he felt intimidated by her presence.

"Mother... but I thought you were ..." Shang Xiang wore a look of shock. She was told that her mother was gravely ill. She had been expecting to see her mother in a bed looking sickly and frail with death looming over, but here she was, full of life and passion as ever. Of course Shang Xiang was quite relieved her mother did not look like death, but she did not understand what was going on.

"Dying?" The elderly woman finished. "It seems here I have done something terribly wrong in my past life to have a son who wishes death for his dear old mother." Again she flashed a quick glance to Sun Quan, full of distaste. "No, Shang Xiang, mother is quite well and I suspect I still have a few more years before the heavens take me." She took a long look at her daughter before going on. "You have grown to be a beautiful woman, Shang Xiang. Come, have tea with me, I would like to hear about Shu and Lord Liu Bei."

Shang Xiang looked over to her brother with a questioning look in her eyes, but Sun Quan avoided eye contact.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shang Xiang awoke the next day in a strange, but familiar bed. It had been so long since she was back in Wu and to be sleeping in her own bed again felt almost foreign. She lay there for a while just staring at the canopy of the bed, disappointed that she was back in Wu. She wished that everything that had just happened in the last few days was just a dream. She hoped that she dreamt about receiving the letter from Wu. She hoped she dreamt about the fight at the docks. She hoped she dreamt about seeing her mother and brother again. Unfortunately, she knew that none of it was a dream. Shang Xiang brushed her fingers on the spot next to her, imagining the warmth of her husband there. She closed her eyes to picture her husband's sleeping form, cracking a slight smile on her lips. Unfortunately for her, her daydream ended rather abruptly when the door to her chambers opened.

Mei Li, dressed in traditional Wu outfits, brought in a basin of water and her face cloth. Shang Xiang was half expecting her maid in Shu, Fu Ying, to follow in afterwards to bring breakfast for her and Liu Bei to share. But to her disappointment, no one else entered her room.

"My lady, the sun has risen high and you are still in bed. Lord Sun Quan is worried about you." Mei Li said as she helped Shang Xiang out of the bed to get ready for the day.

"Mei Li. I want to go home." Shang Xiang said softly, holding back silent tears.

"My lady, you are home."

"No Mei Li, my home is with my husband." She said quietly as a tear slid down her cheek. Her maid looked to the ground to avoid her eye contact. Although Mei Li knew how much heartache her lady was feeling, she could no disobey the Emperor of Wu.

"Don't be foolish, sister." A voice came from the entrance of her room. Both ladies looked up to see Sun Yi entering the room. He motioned Mei Li to leave. She bowed her head respectfully before closing the door to leave. Sun Yi sat at the table in her room and poured himself a cup of tea. "Shang Xiang, did you forget that this is your home?"

"My home is now with my husband." She replied boldly.

Sun Yi angrily threw his cup to the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces. He rose from his seat and stomped towards Shang Xiang. "You are a Wu!" He shouted at her as he tried to remind her of her place.

"No. I am no longer a Wu. I am Lord Liu Bei's wife. When I die, my ghost will be a Liu ghost." She said calmly. Her brother raised his hand and slapped her across the face leaving a dark red mark on her cheek. Despite the pain, Shang Xiang raised her head to face her brother again. "I am married now. You should not hit another man's wife." Sun Yi raised his hand ready to slap her again, but stopped mid-air. He flung his arm back in frustration and stormed to the table, slamming his hand down. There was a moment of silence, but Shang Xiang could practically feel his anger seething out.

"Shang Xiang!" He shouted out before burying his hands into his face to calm himself. "Shang Xiang." He repeated, this time with more control. "Shang Xiang..." He said a third time, followed by a long deep sigh. "You've changed so much since you left to Shu." He paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I hit you." He turned around to face his sister and he gave a nervous chuckle. "You would have never took it so calmly. In the past, you would have ran out of the room in anger." He smiled weakly as he reminisced. "Don't be angry at Quan. He only had good intentions for you."

Shang Xiang scoffed. "If he had good intentions, he would let go back to Shu. Instead, he traps me here like a prisoner. How can this be my home?"

"Shang Xiang, do you know why Quan has done what he's done?" Yi asked, but Shang Xiang only looked away. "He thought they were suffocating you there in Shu. Ever since he had to let you go, he's felt a heaviness in his heart, as if he'd sent you to your hell. For months Quan had sent letters to you and tried to find out any information on how you were doing."

"Letters? What are you talking about? I did not receive a single one! I was the one who sent letters to Wu with no response. In a time when I needed someone the most, there was no one there. Now that I had accepted my Fate, and have learned to love my new home, my new family, and my husband, you tear me apart from it with lies!"

"Quan did send letters to you. He used different messengers, he used pseudonyms, he tried everything he could think of, but none of it worked. Don't you see Shang Xiang? All of yours and Quan's communication had been intercepted." Shang Xiang gave a puzzled look, but Yi continued. "A couple months ago, Quan saw mother burning one of your letters. It was half burned by the time Quan got it out of the fire, but in that half letter, you wrote how unhappy you were. You wrote how everyone treated you with mild disdain and how your husband did not acknowledge your presence. You're letter begged for a way back home."

Shang Xiang raised her hand to cover her mouth in surprise. That was the last letter she had sent back to Wu. It was true she wrote all those things, but that was before she got to know Liu Bei better. She had assumed all her letters had somehow lost its way, but had her mother been intercepting and burning all of them?

"Quan could not rest after that. He came up with many plans get you back home safe and sound without raising alarms. When news came that Liu Bei was going on this campaign, Quan had to act fast. Do you know why you finally got a letter from us? Quan made Xun hand deliver it to you in disguise." He stopped to let the information sink in. The pieces finally started coming together now.

"But, why Liu Shan? Why did brother want to take Liu Shan if his goal was to take me away from Shu?"

"Protection." Yi said, but continued when he knew Shang Xiang did not understand. "Brother had sent only Xun to rescue you. He didn't want to raise any suspicion by bringing a large fleet. If he did, Shu would take that as a threat and attack us. But Quan was afraid Xun would not be enough if Liu Bei returned just as you were leaving. The boy would have been a bargaining chip for you to return if that be the case. We would return the boy for you freedom."

Shang Xiang shook her head. "No, he wouldn't have. What if nothing happened? What if I took Liu Shan back to Wu? Brother would not have returned Liu Shan. He would have used him against Liu Bei!" Shang Xiang shook her head again as her voice was rising in anger. "Quan is not as noble as you make him to be!"

"Sister, wake up!" He shouted back. "How did those generals treat you as you were leaving? They tried to kill Xun!"

"Only because we were taking Liu Shan!"

"They did not care about you! Did they try to hold you back? Did they try to make you stay? You can't return there sister, they will kill you! You are an enemy and have always been an enemy to them. You have no home there!"

His words rang true. They did not care about her. They never wanted her there. And he was right, if she returns, they would kill her. Tears began flowing freely from her eyes now. She desperately wanted to believe Liu Bei would forgive her and take her back, but she knew that could not happen. Because of her, Shu and Wu were officially enemies again and she may never see her husband again. She wished with all her heart she had never written those letters.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Liu Bei closed his eyes as he brought a handkerchief to his mouth to cover a faint smile that crossed his face. He had only been traveling a few days, but his heart missed home dearly. He had not felt like this for a long time, but he wanted to go home and soon. Liu Bei had been so engrossed with his thoughts, he was startled when Guan Yu rode up beside him. "You miss her, don't you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Liu Bei exclaimed off guard.

Guan Yu chuckled quietly as he stroked his beard. "You can hide it from the rest of the men, but I know you well enough to know what I see."

Liu Bei cleared his throat as if to recompose himself. "A man has his duties to his family."

"Indeed." Guan Yu replied as he continued to stroke his beard.

The men rode in silence for a while as they continued on their way to meet up with the rest of the army. The wind began picking up quickly and soon Liu Bei and his troop were struggling to move against the wind. Pang Tong had made his way towards the front with Liu Bei and Guan Yu, holding onto his straw hat tightly. "This wind is unnatural." He commented. "I sense danger, my Lord. We must be on our guard."

A sudden strong gust of wind blew, snatching the handkerchief from Liu Bei's hand. Reactively, Liu Bei quickly turned to grab the handkerchief before the wind could take it any further. Just as he moved, an arrow flew straight to where he had been positioned only a moment ago. The arrow narrowly missed him and struck the poor unsuspecting soldier behind him. "Ambush!" Guan Yu shouted against the wind as he held out his halberd in front of Liu Bei to protect him.

His men quickly got into position in front of the generals and held out the shields to defend against the imminent volley of arrows. As Pang Tong began chanting, the generals surrounded him, eyes darting to and from as they were unsure where the next attack would come from. Pang Tong's chants were calming the winds when the men heard a rally cry coming from other the hills. Each of the men was determined to survive this ambush, but none as much as Liu Bei.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Several days had passed since the ambush and what was left of Liu Bei's men were trudging back home. The campaign against Cao Cao had failed, but the men were lucky to be alive. All of them were wounded, but they managed to escape with minimal casualties. Liu Bei clutched onto the handkerchief tightly as he thanked the Gods for sparing his life so that he may return to his wife. He had never been so afraid of death before, always believing it was a part of life and when the time came, he would have no qualms. But that day, his greatest fear was to leave Shang Xiang and Liu Shan behind.

He clutched onto the handkerchief she had given to him tightly as if to lose hold of it would be to lose her. He didn't believe in the spirits as strongly as Pang Tong did, but he felt sure that when the handkerchief had been blown from his hands, it was a sign. He was sure Shang Xiang had somehow saved his life again.

"We're home." One of the men behind him mumbled in relief as the view of Shu came into sight. The men's pace began picking up as each was glad to finally be home.

As Liu Bei approached his palace, he had been expecting to see Shang Xiang waiting for him on the front steps, but all he saw were Zhang Fei, Yue Ying, and Zhou Yu holding Liu Shan. Each of their expressions was grim. Had something happened? Concern flooded Liu Bei's mind. Where's Shang Xiang?

"My Lord, we are glad to see you return. Welcome home." Zhou Yu said giving a slight bow before motioning several doctors to lead the men into the great hall and treat their wounds.

"What has happened? Where is Shang Xiang?" The mention of Shang Xiang's name caused Yue Ying to stifle a short sob. Liu Bei turned to her and asked again. "Where is Shang Xiang?"

Before Yue Ying could answer, Zhao Yun cut in. "I'm sorry my Lord, she has left."

"It was planned brother! A Wu ship came while you were away! They..." Zhang Fei wanted to continue, but Zhao Yun held out his hand and shook his head to silence him.

Liu Bei could not believe the words. Why would she leave? Although wounded, the Lord of Shu rushed towards his bedchambers to see for his own eyes. Had she really left him? Was that what the handkerchief meant? No. He didn't want to believe it.

As he approached the bedchambers, there were no ladies-in-waiting standing there. He pushed the doors open and suddenly realized how empty the rooms were. Shelves had been emptied, furniture was missing, and when he opened the dresser, her clothes were gone. All of Shang Xiang's belongings were gone. It was almost as if she had never existed. Had the past several months been all a dream?

"She left on a Wu ship a few days ago brother." Zhang Fei's voice came from the doorway. "They had planned this brother. She tried taking Shan with her. They were going to take him hostage if it weren't for Zhao and I."

Liu Bei shook his head. Words could not come out. He couldn't believe it. She loved him, did she not? She loved Liu Shan like her own son, didn't she? Or was that all a lie? Had she really been in this ploy the whole time? To make him vulnerable so that she could take the most precious thing in the world to him? Had she done everything so cunningly to make him... fall in love with her?

"The general that came for her fought with his life. She is not coming back brother. We should be thankful their ploy failed. You should forget about that wench! That general laid down his life for her! They don't have an ordinary relationship! She was never your wife!" Zhang Fei shouted in an attempt to knock some sense into his sworn brother.

"Get out." Liu Bei said quietly.

"Wu had never planned to honour their peace treaty! They were waiting for us to drop our guard!"

"Get out!" Angrily, Liu Bei flung the porcelain tea set off of the table, smashing it onto the ground. Zhang Fei was startled as he had never seen his oath brother so angry before. Knowing better than to anger him further, Zhang Fei left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Liu Bei pulled out the handkerchief from his breastplate roughly and threw it to the ground. The cloth that was stitched so lovingly by his wife, slide under the table, soon to be forgotten.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Shang Xiang was unsure now. She was refusing to eat and her body had grown weak. She couldn't stop thinking about her home. She couldn't stop thinking of her husband. Her tear stained face felt dry, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to go back into the arms of her husband she loved so dearly. But they would not allow her. They said it was too dangerous.

There was a knock on her door, but Shang Xiang did not bother to respond. It was no one she wanted to see. "Shang Xiang, may I come in?" Her brother's voiced called out as the door slowly opened. Shang Xiang did not bother to look at him and merely stayed in her bed, staring upwards at nothing in particular.

Sun Quan entered with Mei Li holding a tray of soup and congee. He and Mei Li carefully helped Shang Xiang into a sitting position. Sun Quan took a seat beside her and blew on a spoonful of congee to cool it down. He held it out to feed her, but she refused to open her mouth.

"My lady, please." Mei Li cried out desperately. "You have to eat! You're wasting away like this!"

Shang Xiang did not care. She already felt like she died anyway. What did it matter with what happened to her body?

Sun Quan put down the bowl of congee back on the serving tray. "I'm sorry Shang Xiang." He sighed. "I was wrong." He admitted. At these words, Shang Xiang turned to face her brother. As the Emperor of Wu, admitting his error was a great feat and even Shang Xiang knew this. A tear slid down her cheek. She truly did love her brother, but she had been so angry with what he did, it was hard for her to forgive him. "Shang Xiang, you know why I can't send you back there. They will kill you as an enemy the moment you set foot on their lands. And I can't send a messenger to ask them to retrieve you either, because they will assume it is a trap." He took a deep breath, struggling with the words to say next. "But I can't stand seeing you like this. You are my dear sister, and will forever be in my heart. But I know your home is not here anymore." He took another deep breath before continuing. "The moment Shu sends a request for you, I will send you back to your husband at once."

Shang Xiang stared at her brother for a moment comprehending his words before opening her mouth, waiting to be fed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"We will be heading to Luocheng, Ying. Please take care of the household." Zhuge Liang said to his wife as the men prepared to leave. Yue Ying held out small pouch and Zhuge Liang looked at it questionably. "It's a care package." She said. "To remind you of home when you are so far away." Although she wanted to hug her husband farewell, she and everyone else had been treading cautiously around Liu Bei. Except for that brief incident with Zhang Fei when they had returned back, Liu Bei did not mention one word of Shang Xiang. In fact, he acted as if she had not been in his life at all; as if it had all been a dream. But people knew better. On an outward appearance, he looked fine. But everyone close to him, knew he was struggling inside. He was too calm, even for him. His mind was only on the war now, and though they had only returned for a few short days, he was prepared to leave again.

Yue Ying turned towards Liu Bei and held out a similar pouch to him. Liu Bei was a little shocked and looked up at Zhuge Liang as if to ask what this meant, but Zhuge Liang was equally as shocked. A man's wife did not give care packages to other men. "To remind you of your home, my Lord." She held it out for a moment before Liu Bei took it from her uneasily and quickly stuffed it along his belt.

Zhuge Liang touched Yue Ying's shoulder softly. She turned and smiled at him. "To remind him of his home." Zhuge Liang nodded as he came to understand his wife's actions.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Days had passed and Liu Bei's army was nearing Luocheng. Pang Tong could not shake this uneasy feeling he had. "Zhuge Liang," he approached the wise man, "I'm afraid I've been having difficulties understanding the spirits of late. I can't understand what they are saying."

"Clear your mind Pang Tong. The more you think of yourself, the cloudier your view is. The spirits don't like telling a person their own Fate, so the more you think of your problems, the angrier they get."

"We'll set up camp here." Liu Bei announced. "We should all get as much rest as possible." The sun was setting and Liu Bei did not want to continue traveling in these unfamiliar lands in the dark.

In a few short moments, the men had set up tents. Liu Bei went into his and took off the heavy armour. He was troubled lately, but did not to worry his men about his problems. Instead, he focused all his energy on the war. He was a leader, he kept reminding himself. He could not show any weakness.

As he undressed, a small pouch from his belt. He picked it as he reminded Yue Ying handing him the care package. He hadn't bothered opening it and actually forgot about it until now. It was strange for her to give him this, and if Zhuge Liang had been any other man, he would have probably assumed Yue Ying was having an affair. Why else would she give a care package to another man? He scoffed. Women. The cause of man's downfall. At that thought, Liu Bei's heart ached in pain. Repressed thoughts of Shang Xiang suddenly flooded his mind. He closed his eyes briefly to allow the thoughts surround him. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair, he could hear the water rushing down the river during their walks, he see the sparkle in her eyes during their spars, and he could feel her soft milky skin. His heart ached for her, but the heart can be weak. He opened eyes again and forced those painful memories out. He could not pine for her, she was never going to return.

He opened the pouch and pulled out a handkerchief. _Strange_, he thought. _Why would Ying give me this? _As he turned the cloth over, he recognized the sloppy stitching of two doves and the word 'love' on it. A tear escaped his eyes as a briefly considered going to Wu to bring her back, but quickly brushed it away and tossed the handkerchief behind him without a second thought.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day, Pang Tong arose early. He had been having trouble sleeping lately and could not understand why. He stared up into the gray sky thinking of what it all meant. The rest of the men were slowly rising now and Pang Tong was still unable to connect with the spirits. It was early morning now, but the sky was still gray as the clouds were roaming in. The men were taking down the tents as Liu Bei exited his fully armoured and ready to go. Hex Mark neighed loudly at the sight of his master. That was when Pang Tong finally understood what it all meant. The spirits had been trying to communicate with him all along. Zhuge Liang was right. He had been thinking about himself too much that he was unable to see what the spirits were trying to say.

Pang Tong rose from his seat hastily and gathered with the generals as they went over the plans for the day. Pang Tong interrupted rudely, "Liu Zhang expects us." He announced suddenly. All the other generals began mumbling in hushed whispers so that the soldiers could not hear. Was their a spy among their ranks?

"How do you know?" Zhuge Liang asked calmly.

"I have read the Heavens." He said matter-of-factly as if it explained everything. "There is a path to Luocheng through the valley. I suggest Liu Bei take a small group and travel through there to attack from behind and I will take the main force straight to Luo Cheng."

"No. Why should you face such danger, Pang Tong?" Liu Bei argued. "If Liu Zhang's forces are waiting to ambush us through front, I should lead there. "Pang Tong, since you know of this shortcut, you should take lead the group through there."

"Okay." Pang Tong responded without any hesitation. Liu Bei had not been expecting such a quick response was thought Pang Tong would put up a little more fight, but he did not question it. "I will need a swift horse if I'm to hit them from the back at the same time as when you arrive."

Liu Bei nodded and motioned the soldier to bring his horse. "Take Hex Mark, he will swift."

"Thank you my Lord. I must leave immediately." Pang Tong quickly gathered a handful and men and was about to leave when Zhuge Liang stopped him, but Pang Tong pulled away. "Trust me Zhuge Liang. When you hear the news, make sure Lord Liu Bei rushes into Luocheng." He paused for a moment. "Do not waste time."

Zhuge Liang did not have a good feeling about this, but Pang Tong was so confident in his plans that he could not say no. Without another word, Pang Tong was galloping away. Zhuge Liang could only pray that his feelings were wrong.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As Pang Tong neared the valley, he stopped suddenly and turned to the small group of men following him. "Shields." He started. "I forgot shields." The men with him were confused, they all had brought shields. What did their general mean? "Hurry, return to the main army and bring back 30 more shields!" The men stood in their positions, not sure of how to react. "Go now! Time is of the essence! I will wait here until you return with the shields!" The men were still confused, but did not want to disobey him, so they all turned around and rushed back.

Pang Tong took off his straw hat and threw it to the ground. He looked up into the sky which was now a dark gloomy gray and sighed. "Well, here goes." He muttered to himself as he kicked Hex Mark to go forward. He patted the horse on his head. "You knew, didn't you?" He said, talking to the horse. "But you came with me anyway." As if acknowledging his words, Hex Mark picked up his speed and raced into the valley.

Pang Tong could feel the wind rushing through his loose hair when he felt the first arrow pierce his arm. He saw a second arrow strike the horse's neck before hearing a rally cry from all around. Pang Tong patted the horse on the head again as Hex Mark continued forward, without slowing down. "You're a brave one."

The sky blackened as arrows rained down on Pang Tong and Hex Mark. Cries of victory echoed through the valley as the ambushers chanted, "Lord Liu Bei of Shu is dead!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mei Li had just entered her lady's room when she saw Shang Xiang tying up a small bundle. "My lady?" Mei Li asked.

It had been a couple days since Shang Xiang started eating again, but she still looked frail and to be out of her bed would be pushing her strength and energy. "Mei Li, please. You have been good to me, but I belong with my husband. I cannot stay here any longer."

Mei Li rushed to her mistress, "But Lord Sun Quan said he would send you back the moment Shu sends for you!"

Shang Xiang gave a weak smile. "I know, but I cannot wait any longer. I will return to Shu myself."

"News from Shu m'lady!" A maid cried out as she crashed into the room uninvited.

"What news?" Mei Li snapped at the disrespect. Shang Xiang looked up hopefully. Was her husband requesting for her back?

"Lord Liu Bei of Shu is dead!" The maid announced. The moment Shang Xiang heard those words, she collapsed.

"Quick! Call a doctor!" Mei Li shouted as grabbed Shang Xiang's wrist to check her vitals.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Her eyes fluttered opened to be greeted by the warm sunlight. Mei Li was relieved to see her mistress had regained consciousness. "Thank goodness you are well, my lady." She sighed a deep breath of relief. "Let me go get the doctor. He has gone to report back to Lord Sun Quan." Mei Li was about to step out of the room when Shang Xiang spoke out.

"The sun is shining. The river is so beautiful on these days."

"Yes. The water sparkles in response to the sun." Mei Li replied, confused with Shang Xiang's strange comment. She quickly exited the room and rushed towards the audience chamber where the doctor and Sun Quan would be. As she neared, she heard the two men talking.

"How is she?" Sun Quan asked.

"She will survive, however..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The baby's pulse is weak. If she does not regain her health soon, the baby will be lost."

_A baby!_ Mei Li thought excitedly as she turned around to tell her mistress the good news. _If my lady knows she's with child, surely she will try to regain her health again!_

"My lady, my lady!" She cried out in excitement as she pushed open the door to Shang Xiang's rom. "My lady, good news!" She said as she looked around for her mistress. "My lady?" She called out again when she did not see Shang Xiang in her room. "My lady?" She cried out in panic now. Where had she gone? She was too weak to travel. "My lady?" She shouted out.

"What has happened? Where is Shang Xiang?" Sun Quan asked with concern as he and the doctor came in.

"I... I... I don't know where she is!" Mei Li looked at Sun Quan in worry. "I only left the room for a few moments to get the doctor but when I returned, she was..." Mei Li stopped in realization. "The river!" She exclaimed. "She said the river was beautiful on sunny days!" Mei Li shouted as she bolted out of the room and towards the river.

_Oh no, no, no, no!_ She screamed in her head. _Please, please, please, don't do anything stupid! Please Shang Xiang! Please! _Just as the river came in sight, Mei Li saw the form of her mistress sink into the waters. "My Lady!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _Please don't let me be too late, please don't let me be too late. _She begged the heavens as she continued down.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Liu Bei and his closest friends sat gathered in silence. The men were grief-stricken. They had lost an invaluable ally and friend. But none felt as much pain as Liu Bei. Pang Tong knowingly died for him, and it was something he could never forget.

Zhuge Liang was the first to stand up. "Come now, Pang Tong would not wish for us all to be like this. We will never forget his memory nor what he has done for us. But we should also continue on in his memory."

The men nodded in agreement.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Several weeks later, the rumour of Lord Liu Bei of Shu was dead, settled down. All of Shu's enemies were disappointed to learn the truth. Liu Bei continued on his duties as Lord discussing strategies with his generals. They had set camp in the fields one clear night. The stars littered the sky with their sparkles and the men were thankful to take a break.

"My Lord, a woman wishes to see you." A soldier announced in the middle of their meeting.

"A woman? Out here?" Zhang Fei questioned. They were practically in the middle of nowhere. Why would a mere woman be traveling so far from the city?

"She claims to carry a pendant of Shu's crest, but refuses to show anyone but Lord Liu Bei." The soldier continued.

_Shu's crest?_ Liu Bei thought. No one should have that except...

"Lady Sun?' Zhuge Liang mumbled barely audible.

"Bring her in." Liu Bei said, his heart briefly skipping a beat before he regained his composure.

A cloaked woman walked into the tent. Liu Bei motioned for the soldier to leave. Just as he left, Zhao Yun held out his spear at her defensively. Liu Bei gestured for him to lower his weapon. Zhao Yun hesitantly obeyed. "I was told you carry something that belongs to me."

The woman nodded and held out her hand. On her palm, a pendant of Shu's crest shined in the candlelight. Zhao Yun took it from her and handed it over to Liu Bei. Liu Bei looked it over carefully. He touched it softly as he remembered the moment he had put the pendant around Shang Xiang's neck.

"Who are you?" The woman carefully pulled her hood back and looked up at Liu Bei. Zhao Yun immediately raised his spear again. "Mei Li?" Liu Bei almost questioned in surprise.

"I have come here with a message." She said calmly.

"You have guts woman, to enter enemy camp like this." Zhao Yun said threateningly, but she did not flinch.

"I do not want to hear it. Leave now and your life will be spared." Liu Bei said turning his back on her.

"My lady, Shang Xiang is dead."

Liu Bei turned to face her again. Had he heard those words right? He looked at her face carefully and examined her expression. Even in the dim candlelight, he could make out her pale complexion.

"She never forgot you, Lord Liu Bei. She never betrayed you." Zhang Fei scoffed in disgust, but Mei Li continued. "She had been tricked to leave you. But she tried desperately to return. And when she couldn't, it was as if she had already died. She stopped eating and she grew weak by the day. She was at a point that I could not see life in her eyes anymore. Lord Sun Quan finally agreed to let her return should you ever request for her... but that never happened."

Pain seared through his heart. Was what she said true? Did Shang Xiang suffer that much because of him?

"Lies of a whore!" Zhang Fei shouted.

"My lady is dead! I have no reason to lie!" Mei Li flashed a daring glare at Zhang Fei. She was brave to do so because in a fit of anger, Zhang Fei could have easily killed her on the spot. But her face expressed so much pain, even Zhang Fei knew she was telling the truth. She continued, "Slowly, she regained her health, not in the hopes that you'd send for her, but because now with her brother's blessing, she would go back to Shu herself." Tears began forming in her eyes now. "But news travels fast. And soon it reached her ears that Lord Liu Bei of Shu was dead. He was killed in the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix. My lady collapsed when she heard the news." Mei Li took a deep breath to steady her quivering voice. "Her last words to me were 'The sun is shining. The river is so beautiful on these days.'"

Liu Bei placed a hand on the table to steady himself. The words were familiar to him. She had said those words to him on their strolls by the river. He suddenly remembered the day she had said them. It was a rare day they could spend alone together and he had decided to take her by the river. The sun was beaming brightly that day and she was wearing a light green dress to match his outfit. "There's a river by my home where I grew up," she said. "I used to play in it when the water was low." He remembered watching her dip her foot into the water. "The sun is shining. The river is so beautiful on these days." He remembered touching her face softly. "Not as beautiful as you." He remembered saying to her.

"She drowned herself in the river that day." Mei Li continued, tears now flowing freely. "She loved you with all her heart and could not bear to live without you." She paused to sniffle. "But what she didn't know was..." She paused again to sob. "...she was pregnant with your child."

Liu Bei staggered back and fell into his seat at her words. He closed his eyes as he reached under his breastplate and slowly pulled out a handkerchief with two doves and the word love stitched on it. He clutched onto the cloth tightly as a tear slid from his eyes.


End file.
